Soldier Blues
by Kirishtu
Summary: This started out as a writing prompt. Edward and Roy meet in battle on opposite sides. Not only has Roy's life been turned upside down, he's charged with protecting Edward. Even if it's protecting Edward from the world.
1. Chapter 1

Originally published on aff 2009-02-01 - 2009-07-12

I.

The sound of gunfire rattles in the distance. It's a steady stream, a Gatling gun maybe, or a semi-automatic submachine gun. He lay awake in his makeshift bed, trying to identify the sound. It was still far away, so there was no need to panic just yet. But he couldn't sleep, struck with insomnia at the idea that someone could be sneaking up on him at this very moment to blow his brains out. His hands wrapped around the butt of his rifle as if the weapon would save him. It had in the past, taking out soldiers that would have otherwise killed him if given the chance. He wanted nothing more than to run away, to desert this godforsaken place and find a quiet, far away place to hide. But fighting was on in full, with this side fighting that side and killing anything that got in the way. It was a vicious cycle, but it was kept propagating by the sound of that gunfire in the distance.

A boot scuffed above his head and Edward froze. He kept as still as possible, focusing on keeping his breathing - hell, his heartbeat - from being too loud. He couldn't afford to be found, not when casualties were already so high here.

The boot scuffed again, and was gone. Edward let out the breath he'd been holding and let his head drop back against the rubble he'd been hiding in. In the dark, he couldn't differentiate between friend and foe, so he couldn't afford to shoot whatever came across him unless it tried to shoot him first. All he wanted to do was go home.

He'd been enlisted the moment he'd graduated, plucked from his home and tossed into the fray, all because of his skills of being able to shoot tin cans off a fence at three hundred yards. It wasn't formal training by any means, and he hadn't received much of that in the field. His commanding officer had simply said "Shoot them before they shoot you."

Of his entire company, only Edward and a handful of others survived, running away from the men they should be killing, hiding in bombed out villages and hoping that the enemy just passed them by. Edward's knuckles turned white suddenly as he gripped his rifle, hearing and feeling the familiar rumble of a tank. It was coming right over his head and he knew that the rubble he was hiding under would provide nothing of shelter against that powerful metal shell. He had to run and he had to do it now. He sighted out a building about ten yards from his current position, and figured he could make it if he moved now and kept low. He listened for anything other than that foreboding rumble, took a breath, said a prayer he didn't believe in, and bolted.

Gunfire erupted behind him, strafing the ground behind him and before him. He grit his teeth to keep from screaming and just kept running, taking a running leap. He crashed through the glass window and skidded on his shoulder, fetching up hard against a table. Something fragile rocked and toppled, the sound of it sending Edward's heart into fierce palpitations as it rolled, teetered on the edge of the table, crashed onto the ground. The sound of the shattering ceramic echoed and reechoed in Edward's ears. Even the sound of his own panting sounded too loud. He was on his feet before the lights shone into the place, hightailing it up the stairs to the second floor. He just kept moving, not knowing if anyone was following him, not knowing if they were planting claymores or grenades. He found a back staircase by pure luck and hurried down it, out of the building. He bolted across the street into an alley before the building he had just been in went up in flames.

The blonde could feel the heat of the flames against his back and hunkered down behind some shielding rubble, hand clapped over his mouth to keep his breathing from being heard. He closed his eyes tight and prayed, pretended he was back at home and he was just playing war with his brother and the neighbour girl. Then there was shouting from his left, down the street, and gunfire erupted again. There were screams, men cursing each other out as they shot at each other, all trying to stay alive. Edward had only one thought - he had to get to high ground. He counted to ten before he started moving again, taking the back streets to a higher vantage point. He found cover, stretched out, and propped up his rifle. Even in the dark he could see his allies, throwing grenades and setting up claymores as they moved from one street to another. He could see the enemy, numbers clearly more than his side's own, systematically shooting down whatever they could get at. Edward loaded a bullet into his rifle's chamber and lined up his shot.

He barely registered pulling the trigger, but his target fell, and he snapped out the used cartridge and loaded another bullet, mind blank as he systematically and robotically took out the soldiers firing upon his comrades. He fired five times and five men dropped, and Edward was up and moving, changing his position before the tank or the enemy's own sniper could get a shot at him. Maybe it was that tactic that had kept him alive all this time. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to question his good luck now. The blonde soldier lay down again and loaded another bullet, sighted, and took the shot. Another man fell. He just kept shooting, not thinking about what he was doing. He didn't think that that man he'd just put down might have had a family waiting for him to return from this brutal war, or maybe a lover, maybe children. He didn't think that he was doing something right or wrong - Edward was just doing.

He was doing what anyone else would in his situation. He wanted to stay alive.

Five more men lay dead in the street and Edward changed his position again, and found himself staring into the eyes of the enemy. They'd manipulated the survivors, showing them a rabbit force and circling around behind. And Edward had just walked right into their midst. They hadn't spotted him yet, so the blonde hunkered down in the bushes and tried not to breathe, watching with wide eyes as the well dressed, better-trained soldiers passed him by. There wasn't any doubt that whoever was alive down in that ruined village was going to die, and Edward was suddenly afraid that they knew he was here too, watching them march. He was afraid that someone was going to come up behind him and put a bullet in his head before he'd even registered that he was in danger.

No such thing happened, but the blonde soldier didn't relax, every muscle in his body poised to either fight or flee, with the latter being the much more likely reaction. He just wanted to go home.

He watched as the soldiers before him continued to march, disappearing into the distance, down into that village that lit up with fire. When he was sure the road was clear, Edward stepped from his hiding place and watched that forsaken village and the men within her become nothing more than a smear on a map and names on paper. He could run right now, just turn around and get the hell out of here, but he didn't. He found he was rooted to this spot and found the flames mesmerized him. He didn't even feel the barrel of the gun until the hammer was cocked.

"Drop the rifle,"

Edward's fingers released his weapon, little by little, until the thing fell into the mud at his feet. It made an odd, 'splick' sort of sound, but Edward didn't care about that. No, what he cared about was the cold metal pressed at the back of his head.

"Turn around. Slowly."

Swallowing, Edward obeyed, pivoting on one heel as he turned to face the man behind him, staring up into the black eyes of the enemy. The other soldier barely had any mud on him, or blood for that matter, and it hadn't even seemed like he'd seen combat. His dark uniform was well pressed, his boots nicely shined, and he held an air of authority around him like Edward had never felt or seen. Black hair fell over those black eyes as they narrowed, his lip curling in disgust.

"They're sending kids against us now?" the man asked, more to himself than the boy he held at gunpoint. His eyes raked over Edward's body, his messy, torn uniform, his scuffed and muddy and bloody boots, even the bandage that had been haphazardly placed over the blonde's left cheek. He studied the dirty blonde hair that fell in a limp braid under the helmet the kid wore, and frowned even more. "How old are you?"

Edward jumped a little at the question. "I'll be sixteen in two months."

"Christ." The hammer of the gun was released, the black-haired soldier holstering his weapon before promptly punching a lightning fast fist into Edward's diaphragm. Edward coughed up something that looked like breakfast before dropping to his knees, trying to keep his vision from swimming. No use, and he fell to the side in the mud, seeing the enemy lean over him with horrible, calculating black eyes.

He knew he could very well get court-martialed for this, letting one of the rebels live when he had him dead to rights, but he couldn't in good conscience kill the little brat. Of course, this kid probably was the sniper that had been causing his men such a pain. One bullet per person. Roy shook his head and dropped the report on his desk, turning to stare at the sleeping boy in his bunk. They were using kids. Fucking KIDS. What did they expect? Roy knew the rebels were running out of able-bodied men, but he hadn't thought they'd resort to using children. It would take time for those kids to become unfeeling killers like the rebels wanted, but the time for that wasn't on the rebels' side. In fact, the Amestris military had gone and eaten up pretty much everything, leaving only a few more long stretching miles to be conquered. And that kid, he'd seen a boy just like him in a village they'd occupied a few months back. Same blonde hair, same golden eyes that weren't filled with fear or hate but resignation, as if he'd known there was no choice but to submit to Amestris. Ironically, Resembool might have been the only village where no shot had been fired in the take-over.

The people hadn't been hospitable, but that was understandable. Eventually, they'd warm up to the soldiers or the soldiers would be pulled out. One way or another, that podunk little crapshoot wasn't going to be a bloody mess. What were going to be a bloody mess were the other cities they'd taken and were still fighting to keep. They really had no idea how many the rebels numbered, but it had to be less than the military after all. But now they were using kids.

Roy was no fool. He didn't hold any illusions at all that other soldiers would be so merciful as he was. He couldn't kill kids, but there were plenty of people who would. Or wound the little brats in order to do something that should never be spoken of. It wasn't like Roy was completely innocent; he'd massacred hundreds of people when they resisted. Yes, it left a bad taste in his mouth, and maybe he drank a little too much to make the memories softer, but orders were orders. Orders warring with conscience often led a man to get hanged by his own people. Which was why he was going to have to, eventually, explain the presence of this blonde kid in his bed.

He couldn't write him off as some common whore he'd picked up somewhere because his unit had been traveling the countryside for the better part of three weeks and hadn't been to a village that hadn't gotten the crap bombed out of it. He could possibly tell his superiors that the kid was just wandering lost in the woods, but he'd have to explain the sudden acquirement of a rebel uniform and rifle. Maybe he could embellish the truth a little, say the kid was actually a rebel but had severe amnesia. The Lieutenant Colonel snorted and rubbed at his forehead. They'd kill the brat just to be safe if he said something like that. So what were the options left to him? Bury the crap the kid had on him and hope no one questioned the boy's presence as anything other than something to warm the bed of a depraved man was one. Killing the kid was another option. But, shit, Roy couldn't do anything like that. Morals wouldn't allow it. Which was why he was stuck on this trip in the first place instead of relaxing back in one of the "safer" towns where his original unit had been left.

And if Riza found out what he was doing, she'd kick his ass for him. Roy Mustang hadn't gotten to where he was by being merciful, she'd say. Roy Mustang wouldn't get anywhere further than this if he chose to spare everything he came across and defy orders.

In fact, they'd had this conversation before he left for the front lines. He'd called her a bitch. She'd punched him and punched him again for getting punched in the first place.

Roy turned to look at the kid when the boy began to stir, watching the fifteen-going on-sixteen year old wake up in an unfamiliar tent dressed in unfamiliar clothes and devoid of mud. The blonde sat up, hand at the bruise on his chest from Roy's punch, eyes closed as pain arced through his muscles. The black haired man didn't move, rather watching the kid put himself through all kinds of pains and getting some perverse sort of enjoyment from it.

"Good news is," Roy stated, watching with a smirk as the blonde jumped on the bunk, "you're not dead. Bad news is you belong to me now."

The blonde turned to look at him frowning. "Aren't you the dog?"

"Aren't you?" Roy shot back. He rose then, grinning rather too gaily and was pleased to see the boy pale a bit. "If you're a good boy and lay back down, I'll bring you something to eat."

"And if I'm not?"

"You can starve. I'll give you enough water so that you won't die, so don't worry."

Those golden eyes burned with anger, but the boy settled back down on the cot and folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the Lieutenant Colonel. Roy could only smile, reach out to pat the boy on the head like a dog, and against all better judgment, left the kid alone to go get him the promised meal. Roy heaved a sigh. He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what he should bring the kid. There was the standard ration, the standard ration, and oh, look, the standard ration. Might as well boil some rocks and sticks and call it jambalaya. The dark haired man heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed up a wrapped package from the stack, moving out of the mess tent to head back to his own. Maybe he'd get lucky and the brat would be gone, run away while he was alone. Roy's eyes narrowed at his own thought, picking up his pace as if to prove to himself the kid wasn't there at all, that he'd imagined the whole thing as some hallucination accompanying post-traumatic stress disorder so he could go rave at the company's psychiatric doctor and get sent home.

Unfortunately for Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the blonde brat was still lying on that cot, only instead of glaring hotly at the returning man, the boy was sound asleep again, curled somewhat on his side.

Roy fought not to jump when the tent flap brushed against his backside as it closed behind him. He tore his mind away from the thoughts rising up in his traitorous brain and moved to set the rations down on his makeshift desk. He studied the brat for a while before he moved to wake him up. Shaking didn't do any good. So Roy did the next best thing. He braced his hands on the cot's edge and lifted with all the strength he could muster. Lifted decently into the air, he let go, and watched with some sort of irritating glee as that cot bounced back onto the earth, jarring the blonde rebel awake. Perhaps Roy should have retreated after he'd let go, because he barely dodged the punch aimed at his face as the boy rolled with the bouncing cot's momentum toward the raven-haired Lieutenant Colonel. Roy slid his hand beneath that rocketing fist and curled his fingers around the boy's wrist, catching tight as he hauled him up and off that cot. The blonde resisted, but Roy had control of their momentum, so the boy kept going forward until his shoulder jerked and the fifteen-year-old fell back against the chest of his captor.

Roy's free hand snaked around that blonde braid and tugged hard enough to rip a few strands of hair out at the root, forcing the kid's head back. The Lieutenant Colonel bared his teeth in response to the boy's snarl, and promptly swept the kid's feet out from under him, leaving Roy as the only thing supporting him. And the position wasn't comfortable in the slightest, which was what Roy had intended in the first place. Pain had an odd tendency to make people listen, but in the kid's case, as Roy found out, it did the exact opposite. The kid's legs drew up and, despite the increasing pain in his scalp and shoulder, those legs pistoned back into Roy's shins, taking them both down.

Roy rolled, battling with the brat for the upper hand, and finally pinned the blonde to the floor of the tent, panting. The kid was glaring up at him, amber eyes dark with anger, teeth bared as if he were going to launch up and chew Roy's throat out.  
Roy lifted his head enough out of the way and knelt over the kid, hands pinning down his wrists, straddling his thighs to keep those legs from kicking. As if realizing the move, that horrible snarl grew sharper and something like a snarl escaped from the blonde.

"I was going to feed you," Roy growled, "but it seems like you'd rather starve."

"Screw you! Get the hell off me!"

"Not until you promise to behave."

The blonde spat at him. Roy frowned and simply stared at the blonde until he fancied he saw cold sweat break out on the boy's forehead. Calmly, too calmly, he lifted a hand and wiped the saliva from his cheek and casually wiped his glove clean on the boy's dirty uniform and then cracked that same hand across the blonde's cheek. Those honey eyes stared at him incredulously and Roy half expected the kid to cry. So Roy sat back, telling himself those gold eyes weren't accusing him of something he didn't want to do, and made sure the kid's attention was on him.

"I'm going to let you up now. You're going to eat and then we're going to get you into a new uniform. A bath too, while we're at it. If you disobey, if you misbehave, you will be reprimanded, got it?"

"What are you, my master?"

"For the sake of conversation, let's say yes."

The blonde frowned. "Shouldn't masters know the names of their slaves?"

"For fuck's sake, you little brat, I'm not your master." Roy said hotly, biting the inside of his cheek when he noticed a satisfied smirk on the brat's face. "Fine, you first."

"Now who's juvenile?"

"Answer the damn question."

The brat rolled his eyes, but refrained from saying the obvious. "Edward. Edward Elric."

Roy let out the breath he'd been holding. "Well, Edward Elric, you can call me Roy Mustang. On second thought, just call me Lieutenant Colonel Mustang."

"Alright, Mustang." Roy fought not to grind his teeth at the not-quite sneering tone. "Are you going to let me up now, or are you going to wait until my legs die from blood loss?"

Muttering, Roy rocked to his feet and grabbed the blonde by the front of his shirt, hauling him up. He shoved the kid toward one ration packet and grabbed up his own, digging into the thing and telling himself he'd won if only so he didn't have to pretend not to see that smirk on Edward's mouth.

They ate in silence, which suited the pair just fine, and when Edward was finished with his ration, Roy stood up to take hold of the kid. He said nothing, just dragged the blonde from the tent and hurried him toward a standing house, barely giving Ed time to look around and get his bearings.

Roy shoved Ed inside the house and closed the door behind them. Then he took hold of the kid again and led him to the bathroom, pushing him inside. Edward whirled, glaring at the man who stepped into the bathroom with him.

"I'm not getting naked in front of you," Edward said, almost accusatory.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Don't be a dumbass. I'm not staying. Listen, this is my superior's place, so make it quick."

"Afraid to get court-martialed by letting a captive use the private bathroom?"

"Afraid to get killed?" Roy countered, watching those wheat-coloured eyes widen slightly. "Look, just do it, and if I can manage it, I'll get you sent home."

"Promise?"

Roy stared at those eyes and felt his mouth go dry. Finally, he stammered out, "Y-yeah," and fled the bathroom. He heard the lock snick closed behind him and pressed his forehead against the wall when he finally, blessedly, heard the water begin to run. If his superior didn't kill him first, Roy knew a short blonde who would. He equated Edward to a cancer and gave himself the professional opinion that he only had a week left to live.

And that was being optimistic.

Of course, he had to pick up that optimism and toss it out the window by its scruff because an all too familiar voice wormed its way into his thoughts and Roy wanted to bang his head into the wall until it was little more than a pile of mush. The last thing in the world he needed had just walked through the front door of the house. So Roy took a deep breath, drew back from the wall and decided to make his death quick. Unfortunately, it seemed everything in the world hated him, for as Roy made his way to the stairs, someone was coming up them. This someone had short, slicked back black hair and sunglasses settled before black eyes that seemed to be calculating each movement someone else made. Of course, those eyes were uncovered now, the orbs widening at the sight of the Lieutenant Colonel standing like a deer at the top of the stairs. Slowly, the taller soldier straightened and grinned a grin that frightened Roy more than it really should have.

"Well, what do we have here?" Greed asked almost solemnly. "Making a date, Lieutenant?"

On reflex, Roy saluted. "Colonel, sir. Please excuse my rash actions."

"For what? You have a girl hiding up there? She pretty?"

Roy took a step back as Greed suddenly launched forward into the stairs, rolling to avoid the rifle aimed for his skull. The Lieutenant Colonel swallowed as he stared at the other man on the stairs, trying hard not to let his fear become tactile.

"Greed, what did I say about keeping it in your pants?" Envy snarled, raising the rifle once more.

Greed only grinned. "You like it out of my pants."

"Shut the fuck up." Envy flicked his gaze to the officer still standing at the top of the stairs, that green head tilting to the side. "The hell are you doing here? Don't you have underlings you're supposed to be ordering around?"

"Yeah, see, that's the thing," Roy said blandly, "all my underlings are back home in Central."

"Oh, right. Good point. So explain what you're doing in my house." Envy said, backing off just a little so Greed could get to his feet, rubbing the lump that was forming on his skull.

Roy opened his mouth to answer his superior officer when a door opened. It was as though time seemed to slow then, as Edward made his way toward Roy, saying something about hearing extra voices. He froze at the top of the stairs beside Roy, golden eyes staring down at the green-haired Brigadier General who was staring back at the blonde. Roy supposed his first clue was Greed suddenly getting out of the way, but Roy reacted far too slowly to do much good for either party. Suddenly Ed was beside him, and suddenly Ed was launching himself backwards down the hall, avoiding Envy's lunge. Roy made to catch his superior officer, but Greed's hand fell on his shoulder to hold him in place.

"Better not to get involved," Greed said, face no longer joking as he watched Envy and Edward. "Besides, Envy won't kill him."

"Why?"

"Because that little blonde shrimp is Envy's kid brother."


	3. Chapter 3

III.

"You're getting sloppy, Ed." Envy snarled, pressing a wet cloth to Edward's forming black eye. "Last time we met, you were able to block that."

"I wasn't expecting to fight you bare ass naked in the fucking hallway!"

Greed tsk'ed. "Watch your tongue."

"Screw you."

Roy simply sat and stared at the trio, trying to figure out what the hell he had missed and why he had missed it. Greed glanced over at Roy and grinned.

"You look like your head is going to explode." The Colonel said, propping his chin on his fist.

"I feel like it is," Roy said with a sigh. "What the hell is going on here?"

Envy glanced at the black-haired Lieutenant Colonel before he turned his gaze back on the frowning blonde in the much-too large uniform, holding the cloth to the kid's black eye. "Edward here is my shitty little brother."

"And this green-haired palm tree is my shitty older brother." Edward shot back. "It's a long story."

Roy made a non-committal sound, but he'd long ago settled in to hear a story. So Greed took up the verbal slack, since the two brothers were as likely to tell Roy the sky was falling than the truth.

"Envy and Ed are half-brothers, same dad, different mom. Envy joined the Amestris military because he likes making people miserable and Ed stayed in his hometown of Resembool." Greed muttered. "We'd just gotten a letter from Alphonse, that's the youngest brother, that Ed got pulled from the graduating class and tossed into this war."

"Did they do it on purpose?" Roy asked.

Envy shrugged. "Who the fuck knows? Anyway, this stupid game of war is about to end. The last city's fallen, so we're all heading back home. Well," he added after a moment, "the wounded are. Those that aren't bleeding from multiple bullet wounds are staying in occupied areas."

"What was the point of this war anyway?"

"Who knows? Who cares? The point is that it's been fought and now it's over." Greed grinned a bit. "Maybe the higher ups just wanted to thin out the population."

"I don't think that was it," Ed said dryly. "Amestris invaded out of no where, even in Resembool. The rebels just were trying to protect their own."

"We didn't invade, we came in uninvited killing people." Envy replied snarkily, being none too gentle with Edward's many wounds. "How the hell did you even survive, brat?"

"Luck." Ed snapped back, baring his teeth at the elder. "And that's called invading."

Roy shook his head. "Doesn't matter anymore. Amestris won, the rebels lost. What happens now?"

Envy looked to Roy, frowning. "We go home."

"And Edward?"

"He'll go back to Resembool." Envy looked to the blonde. "Won't you?"

Ed glowered at Envy. "Of course. Alphonse is there. So are Winry and Granny Pinako. Besides, it's not like you'd take me with you."

"Damn straight. I hate you." Envy replied with a dangerous grin. Edward's honey eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth shut. Maybe it was for the better, Roy decided, watching something dangerous lurk in Envy's eyes as the man doctored up the blonde.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Roy said finally. "We've been fighting for so long, barely anyone remembers what we were fighting for in the first place."

"That's how they wanted it." Greed said in a low voice. "Let me clue you in, Mustang. Keep your nose out of it once you get home. You don't need to get involved beyond what you already are."

Roy frowned. "What about you?"

Greed looked to Envy. "I follow him, but he says I have a big mouth. So I don't get to know anything."

"But what you get to do with that mouth makes up for it," Envy said in a singsong voice. Edward groaned and tried to cover his ears, only to get smacked for it as Envy's bandage wrapping became uneven.

"Envy, this is a time to be serious."

Envy made a dismissive noise. "I am being serious. All right, pipsqueak, get off to bed. You're going to need your strength."

"Who're you calling a pea-sized midget!?" Edward shouted, shooting straight up into Envy's waiting fist. Ed collapsed heavily onto the chair he'd been sitting in while being doctored and held his head, gritting his teeth at the feel of the forming lump.

"I didn't say anything of the sort, Edward. Bed. Now."

Edward simply glowered at Envy before he rose, muttering all the while as he slunk up the stairs, disappearing. The elder three were silent until they heard the door slam, and Envy released the breath he'd been holding, taking Edward's vacated seat. Roy looked at his superior officer and fought to keep silent. Except those horrible eyes rolled toward him and stared at him until Roy was sure there was cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

"You wanna ask something, ask it." Envy said. "You've got a brain, Mustang, figure it out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can't say anything more." Envy said, rising. "I'm going to keep you away from home a little longer. You're to escort Edward back to Resembool. Make sure he gets there safely."

"General, sir, what's going on?"

Envy gave Roy a long stare. "Like I said, figure it out. But be careful. Lots of good people have died in search of the truth and have found nothing but lies for their efforts. You may use a room upstairs. Dismissed, Lieutenant."

Roy stared after Envy as the Brigadier General vacated the room, leaving the man alone with Greed. Roy looked to Greed then, frowning. "What does he mean?"

Greed shook his head. "Can't say. But like he said, Lieutenant, you're dismissed."

Roy was left alone then at the table, staring after the retreating form of the Colonel. The Lieutenant Colonel sat back in his chair and rubbed his face. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out. He rose from his seat and moved for the upstairs, checking on Edward first. The blonde was lying in bed, sleeping almost peacefully, a few fitful tosses and turns here and there. Otherwise, he was fine, and Roy left him to sleep by himself, finding his own room. He leaned against the closed door and hung his head, heaving a sigh. He was in something deep, he knew, but if he wanted to know what was really going on, what this war had been about other than killing some insurgents, he would have to dig deeper. Probably get hurt along the way, probably kill people along the way. But he had to find out, because this war rubbed him wrong, and not just because the rebels had used children as soldiers, but also because no one remembered why the war was even happening, or why Amestris was fighting her own provinces for control. Roy closed his eyes and imagined the frightened face of a blonde boy with expressive gold eyes, innocent and guilty all at the same time.

And it seemed that, right now, Edward was his only chance for those answers.

As crazy as it sounded, Roy didn't feel too bad about it. After all, if the Brigadier General Envy was the brat's older brother, and Roy survived him, how bad could it be with Edward? Besides, it wouldn't be like Roy would be completely unarmed, even if he was relegated to wearing civilian attire. Finally heaving a resigned sigh, Roy pushed away from the door and prepared for bed, taking off everything but his pants. His sidearm he slid under his mattress on the side closest to the wall. Experience warned him not to keep it under a pillow because, after all, you never knew if the woman you were sleeping with was actually the enemy waiting for a chance to blow your brains out in the literal sense.

Roy settled down and listened to the night sounds as they fell into place around him, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow would start a grand adventure that would either end in glory or in ruin. Roy had the idea of making it end in the former, but as the past few hours had shown him, his luck had just hit a low streak, so whatever Roy wanted wasn't likely to come true. He fell asleep imagining he couldn't hear what was going on downstairs between his superior officers.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Edward adjusted the collar of his shirt and popped open the first two buttons. Envy had given him a sound lecture that morning, ordering him to listen to Roy or else get… well, 'or else' had basically covered everything that Envy could possibly come up with as form of torture or death. Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts that were making his skin crawl, he hastily braided his hair and hopped to get his shoes on, hurrying so he couldn't get chewed out for being late. Not that he had anything to be late for, he just didn't want to give Envy an excuse to hit him. It would only cause a fight he'd lose because his brother would cheat in some way, and then Ed would have to take a bath to get clean and find new clothes to wear. Would just cause headaches and somehow it would be all his fault.

"EDWARD!"

That was Roy. Ed grimaced and grabbed at his jacket, hurrying from his bedroom down stairs to meet up with the Lieutenant Colonel. He received a glare for his tardiness, but the blonde only straightened his back and glared back into those black eyes, fighting to keep the snarl from his face. He ended up frowning.

"If you're ready, shorty," Roy said with a grin, watching Ed fight back the surge of anger. Ed stalked by Roy, and if the black-haired man hadn't been expecting some form of retaliation, he would've gotten an elbow in the gut. Instead, Roy neatly sidestepped and followed Edward from the house, through the slowly disbanding encampment, and out into the forest where they would meet Envy and Greed.

Ed stalked ahead of Roy, bothered by the fact the man wore a smug look on his face. The blonde simply wanted to smack it right off, but he couldn't. Not if he wanted to get home, because he was sure that Roy would lead him somewhere into the wilderness and leave him there to die. So Ed grit his teeth and clenched his fists and went along with it, only because he wanted to get home to Alphonse.

"There you are," Envy moved out of the line of trees, revealing himself to the blonde and Lieutenant Colonel. "You're late."

"Princess was taking her time in getting ready." Roy said with a grin, sliding his hands into his pants pockets.

"Screw you, Mustang." Ed snapped back. Envy frowned, staring at his brother for a long, uncomfortable while. As Ed squirmed, Envy flicked his gaze from the blonde to the Lieutenant Colonel.

"I trust you know where you're going?" he asked of the black-haired man.

Roy nodded. "Resembool. I've been there before, before I was ordered out here. I'll get him there."

"I can go by myself." Ed mumbled. "I don't need a babysitter."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "He's not babysitting you. He's escorting you."

"I don't care what you call it. I don't need him."

"Do you want to see Alphonse or not?"

"Don't bring him into this!" Ed snarled, hands on his hips now. Envy simply smiled, showing off a bit of a canine.

"Then be a good boy and behave for Roy." Envy turned away from the blonde and looked at the taller man, giving the Lieutenant Colonel a look. Roy simply nodded and moved forward, taking a small package from the Brigadier General before Envy walked away, disappearing back into the trees. Ed frowned at the package and looked at Roy for answers. But the man refused to give him any, instead tucking the package into his coat pocket and moving forward to catch Ed's shoulder to shove him forward.

"Let's go." Roy said, pushing the shorter blonde before him.

Edward resisted for a moment, but his own momentum soon forced him to walk or fall face first into the dirt. So he walked, ignoring the darker's smug look that plainly said he was sulking. So he picked up his pace and kept moving forward, putting a good ten feet of distance between them. They didn't speak to each other, knowing that they would just provoke each other into a fight that neither of them wanted.

Not yet, anyway, as Ed was still healing and Roy felt bad beating the shit out of a wounded soldier, even if the soldier was beginning to have a knack for pissing him off.

Around midday, Roy finally caught up to Edward to force him to rest, aware of how that small body was panting. The dark-haired man had realized a while back that Edward had a tendency to push himself to the brink of exhaustion, and so to remedy that, he called a rest every four hours or so. He made Ed eat, even if it was only a few bites of a sandwich or fruit, and let the boy have water. He treated the blonde much like a pet, keeping the food and drink on his person rather than letting Ed carry some of the burden, figuring the teenager would be reluctant to leave without a constant supply of energy. This theory proved true, but something else was keeping Edward from leaving Roy's side, the Lieutenant Colonel soon discovered.

Other than his wounds bothering him now and then, Edward rarely stopped for any reason, including Roy's own demands. But while they sat there on the side of the road having their lunch, Edward was oddly quiet, golden eyes on the road around them, suspicious of every sound. Roy almost asked the boy what his malfunction was when he heard it. He'd been around them far too long for his liking not to recognize the sound of the tank and so Roy moved accordingly, grabbing up all signs of the two of them and dragging Ed away from the road, into hiding amidst the underbrush. He pinned the blonde down, staring as the tank and some haggard rebel soldiers began to pass by, eyes narrowing the longer he watched. These weren't ordinary soldiers, Roy surmised, considering they seemed to be more of a scouting party despite their war-torn look. They were making casual sweeps under the pretense of guarding the lumbering tank, but they were up to something.

Roy didn't really want to find out what. Edward, however, seemed to have other ideas, scrambling out from beneath Roy to the edge of the road. Roy cursed and shot up to grab him, arms wrapping around the boy's middle before Ed could give away their position. Roy hauled back on the boy, lifting Ed right off the ground and they both tumbled back into the underbrush, rolling in dead leaves and over twigs. Roy was certain the rebels had heard the noise and were coming to investigate, but he didn't have time to ponder what to do next. He simply pinned Edward beneath him and covered the boy's mouth and nose, perfectly willing to suffocate him into submission if that's what he had to do.

Ed struggled against him, but Roy simply put his mouth by the blonde's ear and hissed, "Do you really think they'll save you? A traitor?"

Ed stopped, lying beneath Roy and panting. Finally Roy leaned back, staring into those burning wheat-coloured eyes. "If I take my hand away, are you going to yell?"

Ed slowly shook his head and Roy pulled his hand back as he got to his feet, hauling the blonde up by the collar of his shirt. Before Ed could even say a word, Roy grabbed his face in his hand and leaned close so Edward had no chance of looking away.

"Listen to me, Edward. They're not your friends anymore. You can't trust them, if you ever could in the first place. The moment the rebels find out you survived they're going to come to take you back. You understand?"

"I get it. I'm not a little kid."

"You sure as hell act like one."

"Shut the hell up, Mustang."

Roy hauled on Edward's collar, dragging him from the woods and back to the road, looking for signs of the tank. Seeing and hearing nothing, he pushed Edward ahead of him and followed, hands shoved into his pockets. He could sense the blonde's anger and knew he couldn't really do anything about it. He just had to keep the brat safe until they reached Resembool. And that, of course, seemed a long time in coming. It wasn't that Edward was bad company – and he sort of was – it was that the fifteen-year-old was just so naïve. That in itself wasn't a bad thing – it just was a bad thing when compared to what they were dealing with. Still, the kid seemed to have a heightened sense of awareness of life for a teenager. He seemed to be much more mature than a fifteen-year-old should be, whether they were thrown into a life-or-death situation or not.

"Mustang?"

"What is it now, brat?" Roy caught up to the small blonde as they crested a rise in the road and Edward pointed at the plume of smoke rising from about a mile down the path. "Fire?"

"The smoke is too dark and if the wind blows just right, there's something that stinks." Edward was saying, golden eyes locked on that black plume, watching it twist and fray as it grew larger.

"What's over there?" Roy questioned. Edward just shrugged in reply.

"I don't know. Resembool isn't the sort of place that gets a lot of information. I mean, we only got involved because of all the Ishbalan refugees."

Roy frowned. "We need to find out what's going on. Why Amestris decided to attack her own people and why her own people are fighting back."

"What's to know?" Ed asked suddenly. "There are two different ideals and probably, someone somewhere decided to act on them and destroy all the social chains. The only way to fix everything is to attack and claim back what was taken."

Roy's frown increased and he sat his hand on the top of the blonde's head. "You're too young to be this cynical."

"I was being serious."

"I know," Roy said, sighing. "It's that that frightens me."

Edward looked up at the black-haired Lieutenant Colonel from beneath his hand with a questioning expression. Finally, Roy broke that gaze as he shook his head and took hold of the back of Ed's neck, leading him down the road, to that huge black plume of smoke. When they arrived at the source, Roy let Edward go so the boy could be violently sick on the side of the road instead of his own shoes, and couldn't help but stare at the carnage himself. It was no secret to who had done such a vile thing, since the tank was the thing smoking, bombed out as it was, but it was why such a thing had been done.

Bodies lay strewn about the grounds, some blown in half, others in pieces, guts and limbs scattered here and there. Bullet casings still smoked where they lay, giving a definite time. Finally, Edward was by his side and Roy pulled him a little closer, if only to give the boy something else to focus on than the ugly scene around him.

"You've never seen anything like this, have you?" Roy asked gently.

Edward shook his head. "No. I wasn't close to the fighting. Not unless I had to be."

"Well, don't let this completely ruin you." Roy said in a heaved breath. "We have to keep going."

"Roy?"

The black haired man turned to face the blonde who was staring at the ground, fists clenched at his sides. When Edward looked up, there was something in his eyes, something fierce at the same time compassionate, and Roy turned to face the kid fully, hands sliding into his pockets. "What is it?"

"We can't let this happen anymore."

Roy stared at the kid for the longest time before he finally cracked a smile. "We won't. For now, let's get to Resembool."

When Edward simply nodded, Roy wondered just what was going on within their world and why it seemed like this whole scene had been staged, as if whoever had done it had known their witnesses would be by at any moment. Roy sighed. When he got a chance to, Roy would have to message Envy about this. Even if the Brigadier General couldn't give him a straight answer, he'd at least get something. For now…

Roy's gaze focused on Edward.

For now he had someone he had to protect if only to save his own ass.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

The village of Resembool was a quaint place, what with rolling hills of grasses and fields full of wheat and oats, sparse vegetation denoting where a bomb or fire or something of that ilk went off and burned away all life there. But people just ignored these patches, going about their lives as if a war hadn't been going on, as if the soldiers in uniform were normal, as if the guns and the strange voices heard in the dead of night were an everyday occurrence and had been taking place since the founding of the village. It was simply safer that way, since the villagers were able to go about their normal lives without too much of a hassle from those who watched them like hawks.

This was how Alphonse Elric, younger brother to Edward Elric, was able to sneak out of Winry's house every day to get down to where the Ishbalan refugees were hiding. He was the only one in Resembool who seemed to care about the refugees' wellbeing, and as such, brought them medicine and bandages and food and what little else he could. He knew they were grateful, but the Ishbalans were a proud people, and they would never thank him outright. Alphonse simply knew these people needed help and if no one stepped up to save just one life, then all was lost. Besides, it gave him something to do; otherwise he'd be sitting at the window of his attic room and wondering when his brother was coming back.

If his brother was coming back.

The younger Elric shook his head to dispel the awful thought and hurried on his way, hoping to reach the edge of the refugee camp before Winry discovered he was gone. He slipped and slid his way down a grassy knoll, holding tight to his backpack full of supplies. He never really saw the Ishbalans that he helped, since they didn't really trust him as much as he pretended they did. Still, they hadn't shot him yet, and it wasn't like he was making a conscious effort to see them, hoping that simple respect of space kept him worthy in their eyes. Alphonse jogged slowly to the normal meeting place – despite the fact it really was more of a drop off place than a meeting place, it was still nice to call it such – and found the indicated space where he was to place his bag. The younger Elric brother had just knelt down to hide his satchel so it wouldn't be found by anyone other than the Ishbalans when he heard it. The cold of panic coursed through his blood as he felt the cold muzzle of a gun pressed to the back of his skull, the hammer cocking back as a bullet was loaded in the chamber.

"What do we have here?"

The voice was slimy, oily, and Alphonse was grabbed up and turned to face a pair of Amestris soldiers, their uniforms dirty and bloody as if they'd just been in a fight. And judging by the bruises and cuts on their faces, they most definitely had been. Alphonse swallowed and simply held up his hands in surrender.

"It's a Resembool brat." Said the soldier without the gun, giving Alphonse a terrifying grin. "What're you doing out here, so far from home?"

"Helping those dark-skinned rats," said his partner, grabbing up the backpack Alphonse had brought with him, upending the contents of it on the grass. Alphonse held back the groan of disappointment as the clean linen bandages hit the dirt, and the containers of medicine clinked together in threat of shattering. "Look at this. Medicine, bandages, food."

Alphonse swallowed. "They're people too."

"They're not people. They're rats. And rats need to be exterminated." The gun was waved in Alphonse's face and the boy tensed, hands held high, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the man wouldn't shoot him. And then the boy's worst nightmare came true as the barrel of the pistol was pressed to his forehead. "I think you're a rat too, helping fellow rats."

"N-no." Alphonse stammered. "I just…"

"You just what? You just thought you'd take supplies from hardworking Amestris soldiers and give them to the poor, defenseless, Ishbalan rats?"

Alphonse swallowed and nodded meekly. The two soldiers looked at each other and laughed hard enough to cause them shortness of breath for a few minutes. Finally, the one not holding the gun gave the younger Elric a poison smile. "We can't kill you," he crooned, "but we can have our fun with you."

How wide Alphonse's eyes went when those hands went for his lapels to drag him closer. It was instant reaction, Alphonse's hands flying to knock the soldier away from him, a well-placed kick to the solar plexus sending the man backwards. His hands shot up to grab the wrist of the soldier holding the gun to his head and twisted, hearing bones snap. The soldier let out a scream of pain and Alphonse let him fall away if only so he could run. A bullet grazed his cheek a moment after the loud BOOM echoed into his ear, and Alphonse fell hard against the ground, scrambling onto his back to try and make an escape. He'd always been the better fighter, Alphonse knew with sickening clarity, but it had been his brother who'd been chosen to go fight. Alphonse didn't like fighting, and Edward didn't like it much either, but Edward would kill if he had to in order to protect his family. In order to protect Alphonse. His brother wouldn't have allowed these soldiers so close to him; he would have fought until the men were bloody pulps. But Alphonse wasn't Edward, and Alphonse would only defend himself long enough to run so that both parties would live.

In this case, it looked like his philosophy had backfired on him. The hammer of the firearm clicked again as another bullet was loaded and Alphonse shivered, terrified. He cried out when the loud BOOM cracked again, waiting for the blossoming pain, the chill of death. But there was nothing, simply a second whip crack and a dull thud. Alphonse opened his eyes to stare at the two dead soldiers, their blood staining the grass an eerie red and the boy almost panicked. The fourteen-year-old shot straight to his feet only to feel, once again, the cold of metal pressed to the back of his skull. Slowly, he turned around to stare up into the hard ruby eyes of an Ishbalan, an X-shaped scar crisscrossing his face. Alphonse swallowed and again held up his hands in surrender. This time, the gun was de-cocked and put back in a holster, and the Ishbalan sidestepped the boy, moving toward the two bodies. He wasn't alone, as several more Ishbalans moved out of the forest, each holding a gun of some sort. The obvious leader didn't have to say a word as the bodies were stripped of everything useful and the corpses were left to rot.

Alphonse shuddered. "Um."

The mere sound of his utterance seemed to condemn him, but the scarred leader waved his companions off as he walked back over to the boy, towering above him. Alphonse swallowed and stared up into those red eyes, trying not to show his nervousness or fear. Finally, the scarred Ishbalan raised a hand to put it on Alphonse's head in a somewhat comforting gesture.

"Go back home. Don't come here anymore."

Alphonse shivered at the sound of that voice and watched speechless as the scarred Ishbalan moved back to join his compatriots in the shadows. Only before the dark-skinned man reached true invisibility did Alphonse take a step forward. "Hey! Wait!"

The red-eyed man simply looked at the blonde boy and froze Alphonse to his place. Then he was gone, and Alphonse was left alone in the clearing, trembling. Twice he'd had a gun to his head, twice he'd gotten out alive. He swallowed all his nervousness and turned tail, hurrying back to Resembool where the illusion of safety was strong and real.

Staring at his back was the scarred Ishbalan, his pistol aimed at that retreating back. A hand rested on his forearm then, and he lowered his gun to look at one of his smaller comrades. The man simply shook his head.

"Kid's the one who brought the medicine to save my girl." The man heaved a sigh. "Besides, Scar, you let him go yourself."

The man called Scar just grunted and lowered his firearm, holstering it before he turned away, leading his people back to their new camp. Still, Scar found himself looking over his shoulder for the boy, half expecting him to be returning with a contingent of Amestris soldiers. When dusk began to fall, Scar had no more reason to worry. He simply had a reason to stay behind now, as his people moved on from this area to another, safer place. When they had gone, Scar turned to head for Resembool, walking carefully and quietly in the darkened fields.

Roy watched Edward out of the corner of his eye, waiting for him to do something stupid the moment they reached the outskirts of Resembool. He expected the boy to start shouting to give the black-haired Lieutenant Colonel away, to bolt ahead and lose him, or something equally ridiculous. But Ed didn't do a thing except lengthen his stride in some hope or another, hurrying without trying to seem impatient. Roy smirked, knowing that ever since the lights of the village had been seen in the distance, Ed had been aching to get there, to check on his loved ones and make sure they were all okay. It was dusk when the pair made it to the interior of the village, but Edward didn't stop at any of the houses there, instead leading Roy on a wild run for another outskirt house, grinning like mad at something only the blonde teenager could see.

"Alphonse!" Edward shouted, increasing his pace when he spotted another blonde emerging from a field, "Alphonse!"

"Edward!?"

Roy watched as the two boys nearly collided in a fierce hug, and he took the moment to catch his breath, sides burning as he fought to draw air into his lungs. The two blondes looked almost identical – same golden hair and eyes, same build, though Alphonse was a few inches taller and had more of a baby-face look than his elder brother. Edward had a harder look, more determined beneath that physical frailty, but most of what made up Edward was hard, wiry muscle. Alphonse, though, didn't look like he'd been lazy.

"I thought you were on the front lines," Alphonse whimpered, burying his face against his older brother's neck.

"I kinda was." Edward said. "But I didn't get hurt. See?" He stepped back to show Alphonse his unharmed body, grinning. "All in one piece."

The younger Elric brother sighed and smiled gently. The smile didn't fade until his gaze went past his brother to the form of Roy Mustang standing behind the elder Elric, and Alphonse's face took on a stricken look. As if realizing his brother's discomfort, Ed stepped back a bit further to introduce the two.

"Alphonse, this is Roy. He helped me get home. Roy, this is my little brother, Alphonse."

Roy mentally bit himself in reprimand that he had to play the part of a civilian and simply held out his hand to Alphonse. "Nice to meet you."

Nervously, Alphonse returned the handshake. "You too."

"With that out of the way," Ed said with a somewhat forced grin, "Let's go home. I want to see how Granny's doing."

"H-hey! Brother! Wait for me!" Alphonse hurried to jog after his brother, leaving Roy once again by himself, taking a slower pace this time since there was only one house in the direction the brothers were running in. Roy shoved his hands in his pockets and simply lengthened his stride, certainly not keeping up by any means, but fast enough that it would still look like he was a proper escort.

Roy took a moment to survey what he saw, wondering if there were other places like this that had survived the Amestris military's occupation. Resembool looked just like it had when he'd left it, and the only subtle differences came in the form of new vegetation. The village didn't strike him as anything but normal, and considering he'd seen worse places on his tour, Roy decided he could relax here.

At least until he heard the yelling from within the house he'd just walked up to, and watched the wrench crash through a window on the upper floor of the abode to crash just before his feet. Roy blinked; a few extra inches and that thing would've cracked his head open. He looked up from the weapon and listened to the screaming, picking out Edward's voice from somewhere beneath an irate girl's. Slowly, Roy bent to pick up the wrench and resigned himself, moving up to the porch of the house and inviting himself inside. He stopped beside an elderly woman who calmly chewed on her pipe and watched Edward get throttled by a blonde girl. Roy sighed, and held out the wrench to the girl.

"I think this is yours?"

The blonde girl looked up from her victim to the black-eyed Lieutenant Colonel and blushed. Unceremoniously, she dropped Edward to the floor and stepped forward, shyly taking the wrench from the man.

"Thank you." She bowed quickly before she turned her back on the man and stalked over to her victim. "Edward! You jerk!"

"Winry! Winry, stop!"

"Winry! Don't hurt Brother!"

Roy looked down at the old woman and asked, "Is this normal?"

A lone puff of smoke escaped her pipe. "More or less."


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

"Thank you for bringing Edward home safely," Pinako said to Roy as the black-haired man nursed a mug of tea, watching the three teenagers outside in the yard. "I know he can be quite a handful."

"It was no problem," Roy replied. "So, may I ask why you're taking care of the Elrics and not their parents?"

Pinako looked up from her automail design and stared out the window at the two blonde boys cavorting with the Rockbell family dog, Den, and Winry. "Their father left them when they were very young. Their mother succumbed to a disease when the boys were just ten or so."

"So they're orphans?"

"Why all the questions?"

Roy tore his gaze away from the boys to look at the old woman. There was something fiercely protective in her eyes, something that warned Roy to ware his tongue. The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged. "Edward didn't talk much on the way over here."

Pinako sighed and accepted the evasion. "He's very protective of his family. Edward's a smart boy; he'll usually leave you guessing unless he's intending to involve you."

"Yeah, seems about right." Roy muttered. "Do they have an older brother?"

Pinako frowned. "Not that I'm aware of."

Roy hid his discomfort of Pinako's stare by drinking his tea. So, the boys evidently knew about Envy but had neglected to inform everyone else. Of course, the same was said about Envy. No one – not even Roy – had known about the familial ties between the Brigadier General and the Elrics. Or, that was at least as far as Roy knew. Finally, he put the teacup down on the table and moved to fetch his jacket, shrugging it on. He felt Pinako's gaze on him every step of the way and fought against asking her what was on her mind.

"You're leaving?" came the question.

Roy nodded. "I have some things I have to take care of."

"I bet all you soldier types do." At Roy's stricken glance Pinako couldn't help but laugh. "Did you really think I didn't know? Ed's been quiet about you since you two first arrived, but I'm pretty good at figuring that boy out."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Have I a reason to? You saved that boy's life, and Ed is as dear to me as a grandson. So I'm simply returning the favour." Pinako smiled and waved a screwdriver at Roy. "Take care of yourself."

Roy gave the woman a half-hearted smile. "Thank you. I'll try to come by again."

He gave the woman a tilt of his head before he made his way to the door, hoping to sneak by the teenagers so he could make it out to the road. Occupied as they were, Roy needn't have bothered with the stealth, but it still gave him something fun to do. Despite the thrill that ran through him at escaping unnoticed, Roy knew he had a job he had to do, information he had to discover. It was his only chance to get to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on. He was pretty sure he'd be on his own in the endeavor and he wasn't that willing to risk lives other than his own. The Brigadier General Envy had warned him not to go digging, but that's what Roy was going to do.

Because he'd seen the Ishbalans crouching in the shadows on his way out of Resembool, and he was sure they weren't surrounding the place for a picnic. Roy stepped onto the train heading to Central and settled in his seat, careful not to look out the window. He propped his fist on his chin and waited for the train to start up before he changed his seat, watching the dark-skinned people follow the train as far as the shadows allowed them. Roy's frown deepened when he noticed the weaponry the Ishbalans carried and wondered why the guns looked so much like the weaponry that the Amestris military used.

"So he's gone?" Ed asked Pinako when he returned inside with an armload of firewood, frowning when the old woman gave the barest nod, so focused on her work she probably would nod at anything at this point. Ed stacked up the logs by the fireplace and turned to look out in the direction Roy would've run off in. Well, it suited Edward just fine that the bastard Colonel was gone. Without his permanent babysitter, he could get some well-deserved rest in and play with Alphonse and Winry to boot. Except, he didn't feel much like playing. Instead, he needed to talk to Alphonse about Envy and what was going to happen now.

He was pretty positive Winry was going to bully her way into the conversation, so Edward had to devise a plan where he and his brother could be alone. It wouldn't be simple, because now that he was back, the blonde haired girl would want to be with him until she was satisfied he was okay. For Winry, that could be an hour to a year from now. Ed heaved a sigh and went back outside for another load of wood when he spotted the Ishbalan staring at him from the crest of the hill. Edward froze in his place as the Ishbalan man began to move closer, and perhaps it was a good thing, because the muzzle of that machine gun was aimed right at his chest. Edward was even about to cry out when the Ishbalan simply stopped a good hundred feet away and simply stared at something over Edward's shoulders.

Ed turned his head to stare at Alphonse who'd frozen just behind his brother, eyes wide at the sight of the armed Ishbalan. Alphonse quickly crossed to Edward and took hold of his arm, hugging the limb to his chest in some sort of claim that the Ishbalan seemed to accept. Then, the man simply turned and walked away.

"Alphonse?"

"Yes, Brother?"

"What in the name of hell was that?"

Alphonse blushed. Edward paled. "That's not your…"

"No! No, Ed, no!" Alphonse's blush grew deeper. "I just… I just helped his people while you were away. Brought them supplies and things like that."

Edward wasn't sure if the relief came from the fact that the man who'd held a machine gun to his chest wasn't involved with his little brother or the fact that the man who'd held a machine gun to his chest had been helped by his brother.

In retrospect, neither idea did Edward's breathing a whole lot of good.

"So, you snuck out of here to give the refugees help," Edward said slowly, "and you didn't think they'd come here to get more?"

"I kind of always anticipated it," Alphonse replied meekly, "but I didn't think they'd come armed."

"He obviously did."

"He's their leader, I guess. He had an X-shaped scar, right? On his face? He let me go."

Edward frowned. "You mean he tried to hurt you before?"

Alphonse gave the elder Elric a nervous grin. "Not him."

Edward didn't say a word; he just simply stared at his brother for the longest time and let Alphonse squirm under the stare. Finally, Edward heaved a sigh. "So long as you weren't hurt. I guess they're still out there, huh?"

"Probably will be for a while. I mean, they're still being hunted down." Alphonse said quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't know… something about a plot or a planned uprising. The Amestris military took over here just after you got dragged to the front lines and they started staging raids into Ishbal."

"I guess that's something I'll have to ask the bastard," Edward muttered, voice low to keep his brother from overhearing him. But Alphonse heard anyway and gave his brother a questioning stare. "Envy."

"Envy…? I thought he died…?"

"Apparently not. He's alive and well as a Brigadier General in the Amestris military. He had one of his subordinates bring me here for safekeeping, I guess."

Alphonse was silent for a moment. "So what does Envy want?"

"Not a damn clue. Beyond our safety, anyway."

Alphonse frowned and looked out onto the hills and grasses of Resembool. He knew well enough to keep a secret. He'd kept the Ishbalans a secret for months. He'd kept the secret of Envy for even longer than that. "But… we have to find out why you were taken and I wasn't, and why the Ishbalans have come here, to Resembool."

"I think Resembool's just a pit stop. Sure, some might remain behind to guide their brethren on, but I think the main body of survivors is going to go somewhere else."

"But we still have to find out why."

Edward looked at his little brother and gave a smile. "Winry is going to kill us for leaving her behind."

"We'll just bring her back presents." Alphonse said with conviction, returning the smile of his older brother.

"Yeah. Lots of presents."

"When do we leave?" Alphonse asked, letting go of Edward as the elder blonde moved to pick up more pieces of firewood.

"Tonight, if you want to," Edward said. "We'll just have to be quick about it."

"Tonight then," Alphonse agreed. He waited until Edward had gone inside with his newest burden before he turned to find that scarred Ishbalan staring at him again. Except the scarred Ishbalan wasn't there, and Alphonse shivered, knowing he was out there somewhere. He grabbed up a few logs and hurried inside, if only so he could find his brother and start up their packing. They'd have to leave in the dead of night, when Winry was asleep, so she wouldn't wake up and beat them senseless. Alphonse just hoped that they weren't hindered by anyone but Winry because he didn't know how his brother would react to a stranger trying to hurt them anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Roy eased back in his chair as he read yet another report, trying and failing to sort all of his paperwork into separate piles. It seemed as though some god somewhere hated him because now he was up to his eyeballs in paperwork (which he really hated to do) and every time he managed to finish one pile of folders they were whisked away to be replaced by another pile. It seemed as though it was never going to end and Roy knew he had no way to escape because his Lieutenant was holding her pistol in her hand. It was a lazy grip to be sure, but Roy knew differently. Riza could give that brat Edward a run for his money if she really had a mind to show off. Considering the Second Lieutenant wasn't much of a show off, Ed would have to really piss her off somehow.

He let go another sigh and tossed the latest report back onto the pile so lovingly labeled 'in' and stared at the empty box labeled 'out'. He couldn't concentrate anymore, not with the way his eyes were starting to cross and unfocus with every blink the Lieutenant Colonel made. He needed to get up, walk around, or something. It had to be against the law to do so much paperwork in one sitting, but if Roy so much as twitched to rise from the chair, Riza would have something to say to him. So the black-haired man simply leaned back as far as he could and felt his spine crack, the endorphins released by such an action wafting to his brain and settling there for a few moments. He needed to move and stretch his legs because he was sure they were atrophying from sitting for hours on end. So he looked up at his keeper and gave the blonde woman his best smile.

"Riza."

"Two more files. Then you may take a break."

"Two?" Roy groaned and stared at the demon wearing Riza's body, hurrying to get back to work on those two reports before she could turn her deadly gaze on him and turn him to stone or something. Besides, if he did his work now, he wouldn't have any to do later. Which meant he could get out onto the streets, do some inconspicuous digging, maybe have a nice date or three. But first, he had to go see the Brigadier General about his private mission and make a report of his own. It consisted basically of the fact that he'd completed his mission without a hitch (he was still debating about informing Envy about the tank and the destruction before hand) and the boy was safely with his family in Resembool. Of course, how long the kid remained there with the watchful eye of Ishbalan refugees was anyone's guess. Maybe Edward would be safer there with constant military and refugee presence. Then again, considering whom he was related to, maybe not.

"Colonel?" Riza called after a moment, her hand on the speaker part of the phone. "The Brigadier General has requested your presence."

"About damn time!" Roy muttered as he leaped up without trying to reveal just how happy he was about being able to get out of the office and alerting Riza to his joy at the same time. Still, she frowned at him, and Roy did his best to just get the hell out of the office before she could call the Brigadier General back and say the Lieutenant Colonel was busy.

Out in the hall, Roy slowed his pace to a strolling one, strides measured and deliberate despite the lack of the need to make haste. Envy would wait for him, he was sure, because the more time he let the green-haired Brigadier General stew in the company of Greed meant Envy wouldn't jump down his throat when he made his own report. Oh, this afternoon was going to be fun. He certainly didn't need anyone to tell him that, oh, no, Roy'd figured that out for himself. Never mind the fact that Roy's idea of 'fun' and Envy's idea of 'fun' weren't even in the same category. Hell, they weren't even in the same dictionary. They weren't even the same WORD.

Roy stopped before the Brigadier General's office door, making sure his uniform wasn't wrinkled or stained. Anyone who knew the lazy soldier would know he was just stalling for time, making sure the Brigadier General and his partner would be at least half-way decent before company came. Roy lifted his hand to rap his knuckles on the door, waiting a good ten minutes after the command to enter before actually going in. The only thing that made Roy worry about his life was the smile on Greed's face when he entered, as the black-haired man was reclining so easily in the Brigadier General's chair.

Roy didn't want to think about where the Brigadier General actually was.

The black-haired Lieutenant Colonel saluted. "I delivered the package to Resembool safely. When I left, he was safely in his home with his friend and brother."

Greed whispered something then nodded. "Anything else?"

Roy forced himself to keep his eyes focused on somewhere on the wall above Greed's head. "Only that there seemed to be an awfully high number of Ishbalan refugees."

"Armed?"

Now Roy looked at Greed if only because he picked up an underlying note of worry. "I didn't see," Roy replied cryptically. Still, the black-haired Lieutenant Colonel knew that Greed (and Envy by default) had understood his message.

"Any suggestions?" Greed asked of the Lieutenant Colonel. Roy only shook his head.

"I can't do any more than what I've already done," Roy replied. "At this time, all I can do is complete that mountain of paperwork."

"Then you better get back to it." Greed's eyes dropped to beneath the desk and Roy prudently kept his eyes focused on the Brigadier General's chair. "And we'd like a written report of your adventures concerning the package."

Roy couldn't salute fast enough to get out of there and leave the two depraved soldiers to do… whatever they were doing. Roy didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about his superior officers behaving like that even though everyone knew they were fucking each other. Roy shuddered. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. He settled back behind his desk under the careful watch of Riza and was suddenly glad for her presence. She'd keep him from blowing his brains out for sure.

"He suspects?" Envy asked Greed as they relaxed against each other after Roy's little visit. Greed shrugged and simply continued to ride the waves of pleasure shooting up and down his spine.

"Roy's a smart guy." Greed said after a moment. "He'll figure it out eventually."

"And what do we do when he does?"

"You're asking me?" Greed grinned. "I feel honoured."

Envy punched the taller man in the ribs. "Answer the damn question."

Greed punched Envy back twice as hard in the upper arm and heaved a sigh. "No, he doesn't suspect. If he did, he wouldn't have left. Even the Ishbalan presence didn't send off any warning bells in the guy."

"Can we trust him then?" Envy asked softly, wondering if he was going to be making the right decision.

Greed shrugged again and reached to pat the smaller man on the head. "Only one way to find out, Envy."

Envy frowned and leaned back against the stronger body, closing his eyes. Only one way to find out, indeed. And it was going to be the hardest decision he'd ever made in his life because he wasn't decided just for himself, but for someone who had no idea his life was being manipulated like this.

And all for the greater good?

Hah.

It smelled just as bad as the shit it was covering up.

Finally Envy sighed and got to his feet, stretching to his full extent and sighing as his joints popped satisfactorily. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look at Greed. Those black eyes just stared back at him, swearing to follow him to the very last step and beyond it. Envy scratched at his chin and smiled.

"Then we'll keep ourselves on stand-by, let things run their given course." Envy said softly. "If things go south, then we step in."

"Meddling without meddling?"

"I made a promise to someone, Greed," Envy said with a slight snarl. "I'm not going to let that promise become false."

Greed just stared at his commanding officer for a long, long while. Finally he nodded and rose, stretching himself. "Well," he finally said at length, "I guess I have to keep you alive so you can keep that promise."

Envy cracked a true smile, and though it was short lived, Greed knew he was grateful. The black-haired man reached out to cup his superior's chin to give him a long, slow kiss. In that kiss was his own promise, and Envy, for once, accepted that promise.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Edward tiptoed down the hallway, easing over the creaky stair and heading down to the kitchen where he'd hidden his and Alphonse's satchels. Alphonse should already be rappelling down out of their bedroom window and moving to unlock the front door from the outside for Edward's own escape. At least, Ed hoped Alphonse was doing that. If Edward got caught sneaking out, so soon after getting home at that, he'd be unable to sit down for at least a year. He eased the cabinet open and grabbed hold of the bags, pulling them out of their hiding spot an inch at a time in order to avoid making noise. He held his breath and let it out slowly when the pair of bags came free. He eased them both over his shoulder and rose, looking around to see if there was anything else he should take with him, but he pretty much had everything they'd need for this journey. So he began his tiptoe trek to the front door, noting with relief that his brother had done his part.

In fact, Alphonse waited for Edward just off the porch, almost crouched in case he had to make a sprint for it back to the rope of bed sheets that hung outside their bedroom window. He rose when he spotted his brother creeping off the porch and hurried over to take his bag from him, smiling a little haphazardly.

"We're really going through with this, aren't we?" the younger Elric asked.

The elder nodded. "We have to. I want to know what's going on and he's the only one who knows. So I'm going to get it out of him, even if I have to beat it out of him."

Alphonse smiled a bit and hurried after Edward as the elder blonde hurried toward Resembool proper, the two running under the stars, sneaking past soldiers that waited just within the light of fires, guns held at the ready for anything that could be perceived as a threat. Edward pressed up against the wall of a house to wait out a patrol and made sure his brother was hidden beside him, the pair watching the soldiers march past and turn down an alleyway, leaving them free to make a bolt for the train station. And bolt they did, running as fast as they could for the station. They had to time their flight just right, because the early morning train was just pulling out, and they needed to jump on board. It wasn't as easy as it looked, but Edward had spent the time he should've been sleeping figuring out the correct speed the two of them needed to make a clean landing on the caboose of the train.

Ed hit the landing running, pouring on all his speed and reaching out for the pole of the caboose. His fingers closed around it and he swung onboard, turning to grab the hand of his brother. Alphonse swallowed his scream of pure terror as he leapt, feeling weightless for a split second before he started to fall, scrabbling for purchase on a nonexistent surface. He heard Edward cry out and Alphonse was sure he was going to die, crack his head open on the ties and be forgotten until the midday train rolled over his lifeless body. But a hand closed around his arm and he was hauled onboard the train. Alphonse fell to his knees, panting to try and cover up his nervousness and found Edward beside him, staring up into the crimson eyes of an Ishbalan. Alphonse looked up and swallowed hard. The scarred Ishbalan stared down at the two of them and grunted.

"I see you're running off," the Ishbal native muttered as though he'd just bumped into the two of them on a merry stroll throughout the countryside.

Edward shifted to make sure he would be the prime target instead of his brother. "Wanna make something of it?"

The Ishbalan prudently ignored Edward and looked right at Alphonse. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!"

"Ed, please," Alphonse took hold of his brother's shoulder and held him back, clutching to him because he knew if the Ishbalan threatened him in any way, Edward would snap. Alphonse swallowed and looked up at the Ishbalan. "We couldn't tell anyone. They'd try to stop us."

"Perhaps you should be stopped." The Ishbalan said after a moment of silence. Just when Edward was about to argue, the red-eyed man sighed. "Or perhaps you just need a keeper."

"We don't need a keeper." Edward hissed.

The Ishbalan simply eyed him. "Of course not."

Alphonse made a placating gesture toward his brother and tugged on his sleeve in askance for a private conversation. When Edward turned to him, Alphonse put his hand up against his mouth as if it would keep his words from reaching the Ishbalan's ears. "Maybe it would be a good idea to take him along."

"We tried to make sure we were going alone." Edward hissed in return. "We're going to draw too much attention with him."

"We're going to draw attention with you, too." Alphonse reasoned. "Besides, I can't carry a gun let alone shoot one and if you manage to get a hold of one, you're going to get hurt."

"You're suggesting to let him be bodyguard?"

"Well," Alphonse paused. Finally, he nodded. "Yes, I guess."

Edward stared at him, then glanced up at the Ishbalan man. He glowered for a few moments before he looked back at Alphonse. "Fine. But if he turns out to be a spy or something, I'm beating the crap out of you."

Alphonse smiled at the empty threat. "Whatever you say, brother."

Edward rose then, turning to look at the Ishbalan. "You have a name?"

The Ishbalan simply stared at the elder Elric before he turned his gaze to the younger. "My name is Scar."

"Scar? What sort of name is that?"

"Edward, shut up," Alphonse said as kindly as he could, holding his brother back from attacking their bodyguard. "It's a pleasure, Scar. I'm Alphonse and this is my older brother Edward."

Scar's red eyes flicked to Edward and then back to the younger brother. He simply grunted and opened the caboose door for the two brothers and pointed inside. Alphonse dragged his brother into the cabin and kept a firm hold on the elder Elric's upper arm to keep him from lunging on the Ishbal native when the man filled the doorway, effectively blocking the brothers' escape. Alphonse just tugged Edward toward an empty bench once they made it to the main cabin of the last car and made his brother sit, holding tight to him to keep the elder blonde's explosive temper from finding its intended target. Alphonse shivered and sighed. It was going to be a difficult trip.

For the most part, Edward actually behaved himself. Of course, it took much begging from Alphonse to just ignore their Ishbalan bodyguard, and Edward soon seemed to be a little more amicable to their unwanted guest when the Ishbal native put on the sunglasses Alphonse gave him at their last stop on the train. Still, the elder Elric brother seemed just a little tense around the red-eyed man, his uneasiness made up for in spades by his little brother's ability to trust without needing proof of the person's trustworthiness. After all, what more did Alphonse need to know? Scar, the Ishbalan, had saved his life. Sure, perhaps it was to return the favour Alphonse did his people, but Scar must have other reasons for traveling with the Elric brothers than just to repay a debt. Right? So Alphonse snuck glances at the Ishbalan man whenever he could and tried to keep his brother from making too much of a scene. Which wasn't as easy as it sounded. Edward had several vices that always seemed to set him off, no matter how pleasant he had been the moment before. The first and foremost was anything about his height. Though Edward was the older brother, Alphonse had the inches, so most people confused the two of them. In retrospect, it seemed like a good thing; it proved his time in the war had done nothing to his psyche. Alphonse was grateful for that. They rode the train for what seemed to be hours, stopping here and there to pick up and drop off passengers. Scar didn't move an inch, always sitting across from the Elric brothers with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Alphonse couldn't help the smile that formed when he looked at the Ishbalan, though he quickly stifled it before anyone saw.

When the train reached Central, all three were eager to get off the train for good. Edward stretched and mewed as joints popped, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around. The station interior was full of noise, happy people who chatted as thought nothing was wrong. Ignorant or not, it still grated on Ed's nerves that the city people could move about with nary a care about terrorist attacks. Of course, at the moment, the same could be said about Resembool as it was under military occupation.

"Brother?"

Edward turned to look at Alphonse. "Yeah?"

Alphonse's golden eyes dulled a little bit. "Are you sure we should be here? Isn't there other places we could go?"

The elder Elric frowned. This was the quickest way to get information since Envy (or at least Envy's files) were going to be here. But he didn't want to risk Alphonse.

"Brother?" Alphonse prompted.

Finally, Edward answered, looking pensive. "It's the most direct way, but I'm not going to drag you along if you don't want to go."

Alphonse sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. All we're going to do is talk to Envy and find out what the hell is really going on. Then we'll leave."

Alphonse brightened a little then. "That's all?"

Edward smiled thought guilt twisted his stomach. "That's all."

As Alphonse and Scar moved ahead of him, Edward mouthed an apology at their backs. For, you see, Envy wasn't the only one he had come to see.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

When Roy received the summons that morning, his mind flicked to every task he had done the day before and wondered what he had screwed up enough for the Brigadier General to call him to his personal office. He worked himself up, hiding his uneasiness under a mask of indifference, and wandered aimlessly through the halls of Central Command in hopes he would just be forgotten. Unfortunately for Roy, Envy was waiting for him outside the office doors as he wandered by, and the Brigadier General's lips curled into a horrible feline grin. He simply pointed at Roy, condemning him, and did a 'come here' motion with just the tip of his index finger. Caught, Roy had no choice but to go into the Office of Doom and suffer. He followed Envy into the room, gaze anywhere but the green-haired man's back, and stopped in the center, saluting the Brigadier General when he finally sat behind his desk. For a while, Envy sat silent, fingers steepled before his mouth as he stared at Roy for the longest time. Only when sweat had broken out on Roy's forehead did the green-haired man smile. It only made Roy sweat more.

"Did you know," Envy began innocently as if he and the Lieutenant Colonel were just having tea, "that my brothers are in Central?"

Roy choked. "W-what?"

Envy hummed. "They arrived this morning. I sent Greed to get them before trouble arose."

"I'm going to kill him," Roy growled, clenching his fists.

"Get in line." Envy snapped. "I can only think of one reason he's coming here and nothing but the truth is going to deter him. Thing is, Edward cannot know the truth."

Roy swallowed. Here was the opportunity to back away, to say 'No, thank you' and get the hell out of there. But he squared his shoulders and held his head high. He told himself it was to advance in the ranks, to get ahead, but what really drove him was the chance to see those gold eyes again. Envy stared at Roy for a long while before he finally nodded.

"What I'm about to tell you," Envy began, "goes no further. If my superiors found out, this whole place would be eradicated. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Envy took a deep breath and let it out so very slowly. "When Edward was born, Amestris was in a state of turmoil. Separatists were going after anything and everything they could including non-combative villagers. Our father, the bastard, was a famous scientist who spent his life trying to discover a way to create a powerful weapon to bring peace. He succeeded and failed at an alarming rate until he discovered how to keep the weapon in a stable state.

"With that, Amestris was able to wrest command from those who opposed them, but the destruction wrought was so great my father took his weapon back from the Fuhrer and the military and sealed it up. Fifteen years later, another war, this one with no real reason save for Amestris invaded her own lands and had the usual resistance army fight against them. It seemed ridiculous to me until I saw my brother in our camp."

Roy swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Envy frowned and leaned back in his chair. "Why would Amestris purposely start a new war? We were prospering. We had peace except at our borders. So why start a war on the inside?"

It took Roy a moment to put the clues together. "The weapon."

"Exactly. If they could draw out the weapon, then they could figure out how to make more. Amestris would be unstoppable."

"So what's this have to do with Edward?"

Envy leaned forward and said nothing, just staring at Roy for a long time. Roy's eyes darkened as he tried to put the clues together, but they were like puzzle pieces to a different puzzle altogether. Only when it clicked visibly in the Lieutenant Colonel's black eyes did Envy lean back with a grim smile.

Roy stared and simply shook his head. "It can't be."

"It was the one place no one would ever think to look until it manifested."

"Edward can't be the weapon." Roy whispered as though saying it would make it true. Envy's silence confirmed everything. Roy swallowed and stood up straight. "What do I have to do?"

"It depends on how willing you are to save him. Don't answer unless it's by your own choice."

Roy's teeth clicked shut. He couldn't answer hastily. This wasn't a decision he could retract if it got too hairy. And it wouldn't be Roy's own life he was risking. Could he, in good faith, condemn everyone on Central? Not only his friends, but innocent civilians? On the other hand, if he didn't, then Edward would be used as a weapon against Amestris' enemies whether they attacked first or not. He could condemn the entire world if he chose to do nothing. It was that which decided him, and he strode forward, slamming his gloved palms on his superior's desk.

"What do I have to do?"

Edward grumbled as he sat wedged between Greed and Scar. Alphonse sat across from him, looking apologetic at the same time amused as he sat beside the woman whom had introduced herself as Marta. Her partner, Dorochet, drove the truck; beside him sat a man who could probably equal if not best Scar in physical strength. His name, as he gave it, was Loa. All three were Greed's flunkies. Edward looked at his boots. They were good, though. They'd managed to separate and corner Edward, Alphonse, and Scar one at a time and drag them to a waiting truck where Greed sat smoking a cigarette. The bastard actually grinned and waved at his captives before they were put in the truck. A few botched escape attempts later, the truck bounced along toward Central Command, and Edward was crammed between two men who were twice his size. Not to mention each had an iron grip on his wrist to keep him from trying to escape again. Anger kept his mouth shut and he glared daggers into the truck's bed as if his predicament was somehow the truck's fault.

"Greed," Dorochet said suddenly, "front gate's coming up."

"Alright." Greed transferred his hold on Ed to Marta and somehow climbed from the back of the truck into the cab, wedging between Dorochet and Loa. Scar's hand clamped over Edward's mouth and nose, hoping probably to suffocate him into silence. Edward took shallow breaths to get what little air he could until the truck started moving again and gasped for the precious oxygen when Scar released his hold.

The truck grumbled to a stop a few moments later. Dorochet and Loa jumped out of the cab as Greed turned to pin Edward with a stare. The blonde boy could only swallow and nod, though he had no idea what he was nodding for. Only then did Greed give the order to let everyone out of the truck, and they were quickly herded to a side door in the building.

Through hallways they went, until finally Loa, Dorochet, and Marta split off, going to complete the tasks they'd been dragged away from. It held a more significant meaning to the elder Elric, because he knew Greed wouldn't have kidnapped him and Alphonse unless it was important. Greed led the trio through what seemed to be a maze, until he finally stopped Scar and Alphonse from going any further.

"This is as far as you two go," Greed said softly.

Alphonse looked terrified. "Why?"

"Just go back home and stay there." Greed's words did nothing to alleviate Alphonse's worry. Scar set a hand on the boy's shoulder in what seemed to be a comforting gesture. He said nothing, but it relaxed Alphonse enough to make Edward tense. But the elder Elric said nothing, knowing this would be his brother's battle. He could influence it greatly, but above all else, Ed just wanted Alphonse to be happy. Al looked toward his brother and only got a smile and a shrug.

"All right." Alphonse said almost defeatedly. "I'll go. Be careful, Ed."

The elder Elric gave a lopsided grin. "You got it."

Alphonse's reply was a watery grin, but he allowed Scar to take him from the tunnel and his brother, leaving Edward alone with Greed. The black-haired man heaved a sigh.

"C'mon," Greed motioned for Edward to follow him. "Circumstances have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

X

Roy looked over at Edward, who lay curled up on the train seat. They were three days out from Central with clear orders not to come back until Envy sent for them. It was hard to swallow for Edward, and while Envy hadn't come right out to say what the problem was, he'd said enough to get Ed to obey for a while. Roy leaned back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest, trying and failing to figure out just what Envy had said to get Edward to listen. No matter what Roy had tried or said, Ed would look at him with a bright, intelligent gaze and then completely blow him off. In the end, so long as Edward didn't ditch Roy, it would all be a big success and Roy would get some leverage he could use when he was in a bind. Roy didn't know all the details about his little mission. All he knew was that he had to keep Ed safe for as long as it took Envy to call for them. He didn't know whom to look for or what to look for, just keep Ed in his possession at all times.

Ed shifted slightly on his seat, letting out a sigh in his sleep. Roy couldn't help the little quirk of the lips as he turned is gaze to studying the boy. Ed had chosen to wear an outlandish red coat over a black ensemble, a symbol emblazoned on the back that looked like one of the symbols of Hermes. It certainly made the kid a target, but it also made him easy to spot in crowds. Then again, so did those eyes and braided hair. Not many boys wore their hair that way, nor did anyone have gold eyes. Roy sighed and wondered if the people he was supposed to protect Ed from knew what he looked like.

The train rocked on her tracks and settled; the steady clicking and clacking of the wheels was only dimly heard above the din of conversation. The Lieutenant Colonel folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, intending to get some sleep before their appointed stop. He would be taking Edward into the wilds, to an old cabin abandoned to nature. It was safe there, and only two people besides Roy knew its exact location.

The train lurched again.

Then Roy heard the screaming and his eyes shot open. A second later the train lurched heavily to the left, running only on her left wheels. By some miracle she righted herself and kept running.

Then came the explosion.

Roy grabbed hold of a bleary-eyed Edward and pulled him close as their car was torn from the one behind them, bodies flying as the last few cars were blown up by cannon fire. Roy stared wide-eyed at the smoking, gaping hole where people and train cars had once been, seeing the injured but too shocked to move to help. Edward, on the other hand, was up and moving, helping those who could walk further into the train. Roy finally got his wits about him and followed suit, binding wounds as best he could given his limited resources. The front of the train lurched this time and the concussion knocked Roy to his stomach. Ed grabbed onto a seat to keep himself from flying off and with an angry snarl hauled himself upright.

"Ed!" Roy yelled, "Where the hell are you going?!"

"I've had enough of this!" Edward yelled back. Before Roy could protest, Edward was gone, leaving Roy with numerous injured and a few dead.

Around them explosions still rocked the train, and Roy was hard pressed to attend to all the injured. Few others who had only suffered minor wounds recovered enough to help and Roy was able to move to the front of the car and locate the hook that kept the car connected to the train. Mouth set in a grim expression, he turned to look at the people who had the unfortunate luck of being involved in this.

"Hey!" Roy called. "Think if I disconnected the car, you could take care of them?" He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, just hoping, maybe, someone would step up and be a decent human being today. As people stared at him blankly, Roy cursed.

"I… I can take care of them," a hesitant female voice called. "I'm a nurse."

Roy looked at the girl. She was tall with long dark hair and pink bangs. She had the brown skin of one who worked in the sun, but an air of gentleness no one in this time of war ever seemed to have. She blushed bright red and averted her eyes. Roy realized he was staring.

"Thanks. They shouldn't bother you anymore, but if they do, just surrender." Roy said over his shoulder. He didn't hear her reply if there was one, already moving to the next car to check for survivors, and herding them to the remains of the last car. He didn't see Edward, but the flow of injured continued until the girl called that her car was full. Just as well for no more survivors made their presence known to Roy. The black-haired man turned then and disconnected the last car, watching it draw away from the rest of the train. Swallowing, Roy turned to look for Edward.

The front of the train was lurching worse than the back, thick black smoke billowing from beneath the engine, signaling something decidedly bad had happened. Edward pulled himself along, stepping over broken bodies and making his way to the engine. If he could stop the train, then no one else would be hurt. Around him, he could feel the rumble of protesting metal and bombs, sand sometimes kicked into the broken windows by a shell or other piece of artillery. The blonde simply grit his teeth and kept moving, though he could feel his skin burn from the sheer closeness of the explosions.

He didn't know exactly what was going on, but Ed was not stupid. He'd known for a long time he was different from most people. He was more resistant to injury and illness and there were things he could do that no one else could. He figured the rebels were just trying to get their sharpshooter back. But that didn't absolve them of the crime they had just committed. Killing all these innocent people; it was unforgivable!

"Edward! Where the hell are you?!"

Ed half turned to see a bloody Roy coming toward him, and for a moment, Ed's heart dropped into his stomach. But he wasn't injured to Edward's immense relief. He stood his ground until Roy reached him, and just as Roy found a firm hold on the boy's wrist, the entire train rocked. Then the concussion wave hit and both were weightless as the train was lifted off the tracks. Then gravity took over and the pair were ejected from the car they were in, crashing through glass to hit sand. Only by some miracle, the rolling train missed crushing them by a hair's breadth and kicked up a great cloud of sand and smoke. Roy was up and dragging Edward behind him, running as fast as he could toward some perceived cover, sliding down the incline of a hill. The pair bounced hard as they landed, and Roy pulled Ed with him into the first cave he saw, heading as far to the ear as he could. Roy kept a tight hold to Edward, his grip signaling that he was very, very angry.

Ed knew enough not to say anything, for he could hear the rumble of tanks above them, and a great cloud of sand was kicked up by the front of the cave, inadvertently hiding them. There was silence until the purr of the tank vanished gradually and the only noise was of an open palm against a cheek.

Ed held his hand to his smarting cheek and glared at Roy. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I'm supposed to protect you!" Roy roared. "How in the name of God am I supposed to protect you if you run off to play hero?"

"I wasn't playing!"

"Sure as hell you were! What if they had been waiting for you? What if they had boarded the train, knowing you would run to them?" Roy's lips curled into a sneer. "And then, once they caught you, what would you do? Surrender?"

"Never!" Edward snarled. "I will never surrender!"

"Not even if there was a gun pointed to your head?"

"Not even."

Then, Roy got cruel. "What about Alphonse? Or that pretty girl, Winry? If there were guns to their heads, would you surrender?"

Edward glared at Roy for a long time before he looked away. "That's low," he said. "Really low."

Roy sighed. "That's the way of things Ed. They find out about your family in Resembool, no matter how hard you tried to keep it from them when you were enlisted, they will use them."

Edward watched Roy for a long, long time. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

Roy made an irritated noise and began to move toward the front of the cave to dig them out, trying to ignore the way Edward's gold eyes had looked filled with resignation. Roy heaved a silent sigh. If this mission didn't kill him, Edward would for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Alphonse unconsciously pressed closer to Scar as they walked. It wasn't that he liked the close contact – and he did – it was that the mud made it difficult to walk in his disguise. The younger Elric had been given Ishbalan clothing to wear, and it proved to be far too big for him. So Scar held him close and helped him walk through the mud, never complaining when the blonde found himself trying to negotiate a rather deep puddle to keep from tripping. More often, Scar simply carried Alphonse, but they were getting closer to a checkpoint for the rebel army and hey would get suspicious if Scar showed up carrying an Amestrian boy. It was still likely they would get suspicious of two Ishbalans, but they wouldn't detain them to ask questions. Alphonse hoped, anyway.

"Keep close," Scar said softly, "and keep your head low. If luck favours us, we'll get through without incident."

"Right," Alphonse pulled the cowl of his shawl tighter around his head and face and did his best to keep up with Scar's long strides. He had to be brave, like Edward. He only hoped that the rebels were more interested in fighting the Amestris military than looking at a couple refugees.

Scar's hand fell on Alphonse's shoulder, bringing him up short. Those hidden red eyes were focused on the road ahead of them, staring at some unseen force. Alphonse looked up at the Ishbalan and suddenly found himself pressed to the man's chest as the rebel soldiers appeared on the rise. Alphonse hid his face as best he could, fighting to look and give himself away.

"Let me do the talking," Scar whispered. Alphonse numbly nodded. Scar began to walk again, this time faking a pronounced limp, forcing Alphonse to support him and keep his head down. They slowly passed the rebels, acting the wounded refugees, but as they neared the end of the train, there was a barked order to halt. Scar tensed and raised himself up a little so he could look into the eyes of the officer approaching them.

Alphonse shivered and strived to keep his head down.

"State your name and business, Ishbalan," the officer snapped, leveling a pistol at Scar's head. "Why do you head away from your appointed camp?"

Alphonse gripped tighter to Scar, hoping his trembling was going unnoticed. Scar faked a hacking cough before answering. "I was wounded a while back. Closest doctor is in Resembool, so that's where we're headed."

The officer didn't seem quite convinced. "Who's your companion?"

"My wife." Scar answered without hesitation.

"Seems kind of young to be your wife."

"Age doesn't matter." Scar said. "So long as she's obedient and loyal."

Silence form the officer. "I knew you Ishbalan scum were sick, but this is low." The hammer on the pistol drew back. Scar moved. He caught the officer's wrist and twisted, breaking it. Then he grabbed the pistol and fired one shot between the man's eyes. For a moment, no one moved. Then Scar leaped at another man and pulled the trigger of the pistol, taking him out. He stole the man's automatic rifle, and systematically took out each remaining man before they could run or get their weapons ready. Panting, Scar returned to Alphonse. He grabbed the boy by the shoulder and hurried him along.

"Resembool's not safe anymore." Scar cursed. He heaved a sigh. "It's time we go back to my people."

Alphonse stared at the taller man with a disbelieving stare. Then he swallowed. Envy was going to be so pissed.

Truth was, Envy was already pissed enough to consider blowing Central sky high. He'd gotten a report about the train disaster an hour before he was supposed to brief the higher-ups about it and then one of Greed's subordinates had given him a missive from Lust and Gluttony who worked right beside the head of the Amestris government. His suspicions were confirmed and it only made Envy that much more determined to completely obliterate the government and institute his own. Of course, he couldn't rule himself – too much work and he liked being around Greed far too much – so he had to find a suitable candidate. Thankfully, such a man was to be had, and so Envy found himself standing before Bradley at this very moment, grinning in such a way it would make any man's blood run cold. But Bradley wasn't just any man No, he was Wrath, the leader of this little army of sins as well as the unspoken leader of the military. Bradley's eyebrow rose as he looked at Envy.

"A coup?" he asked.

"Exactly. These bastards are setting our people against each other to sniff out my… father's… weapon. The rebels destroyed our trains to get at the weapon and kill their own brothers and sisters. And our President Fuhrer knows all about it."

"So, a coup." Bradley said. "And I would become President Fuhrer?"

Envy grinned. "That's the idea."

Bradley leaned back in his chair to observe Envy. The green-haired monster might have his own agenda, but then, Bradley had ever so desired the position of government leader. Who didn't, after all? And Wrath certainly hated the internal war only because he sat on his hands most of the time while his six direct subordinates became pets of his rivals.

"Who's backing you?" Bradley finally had to ask.

"Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride." Envy shrugged. "Sloth is, but you know him."

"And in the military itself?"

"Greed's goons, several platoons and a few divisions. I was very discreet."

Bradley – Wrath – tapped his fingers against his lips. "We'll have to wait for an opportune moment to strike."

Envy laughed. "We start small, Wrath. Get the whole of the military behind us. Maybe even the Ishbalans."

"Those dark-skinned rats?"

"Even rats need a home," Envy reasoned.

Wrath stared at Envy for the longest time before giving the younger man a semblance of a smile. "I expect full reports."

Envy grinned in reply. "I wouldn't give you anything less."

"You can't bring an Amestrian here!" Someone hissed in Scar's ear. "You'll condemn us all!"

Scar silenced the protester with a glare and looked back at Alphonse who stood in Ishbalan dress before the Council of Elders. The boy had done well so far; kept his mouth shut and listened, and answered only when required. Scar knew the younger Elric was afraid, and Scar couldn't blame him. He'd been quite literally ripped form home an he didn't know when he could go back. People who didn't trust him surrounded him and Scar couldn't step in to help him now. At least Alphonse hadn't insisted for his Amestrian clothes after his bath; that would give him some points.

Scar couldn't hear what was being said to Alphonse, but he knew the boy's words. The Ishbalan priest wasn't exactly sure how he could read Alphonse's moves, but he figured it had something to do with their time together. He secretly hoped Alphonse could say – having an Amestrian among them could prove more fruitful than disastrous. Especially an Amestrian with a high-ranking brother in the military. That was the argument he'd given the Council before Alphonse was brought before them, and he hoped it swayed the final decision. If not, Scar would simply leave and follow Alphonse to Resembool. He had sort of promised to protect Alphonse Elric anyhow. Scar looked up from his feet to find Alphonse looking at him as if asking how his performance had gone. Scar simply canted his head and gave a single, sharp nod. Alphonse relaxed an gave a worried smile before he turned back to face the Elders.

"He who calls himself Scar, come forward." One of the Elders called out. Scar moved forward obediently and came to stand beside Alphonse, suppressing the instinct to put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Scar," Another of the Elders continued, "you accepted responsibility for this child upon your arrival. Do you claim it now?"

"I do." Scar rumbled, watching Alphonse shiver out of the corner of his eye.

"Take the child under your wing, then, and protect him as you would an Ishbalan child."

Scar nodded and fought not to show the relief on his face. He led Alphonse form the tent to the outside where Several Ishbalans had gathered. Scar knew them all – they too, would have followed him if Alphonse had been made to leave. They certainly had not forgotten whom it was who had saved their lives. Scar simply nodded at them and they dispersed, allowing Scar to escort Alphonse to his own tent. Inside, Alphonse let out the breath he'd been holding. Scar looked at him curiously. The blonde shook his head.

"That was just a little more frightening than having a gun at my head." Alphonse said with a small smile.

Scar made a noise and reached out, placing his palm against Alphonse's cheek. He let it linger there until Alphonse's face blushed bright red and then removed it, stepping past the Amestrian boy to get to his own side of the tent. Scar did well to hide his smile when Alphonse finally began to move again, hoping that maybe he'd left an impression on the boy. He waited until Alphonse had fallen asleep to move about again, writing a quick letter in military code. He only did this so that if the wrong people intercepted it, they couldn't trace it back to the Ishbalan camp. Only one person would understand the writing and would be able to deliver the correct message. Scar left his tent and wandered around camp until he found a courier willing to go to the specified meeting place. Scar watched the man disappear into the dark and wondered what would come of this. He shook his head and returned to his tent, paused to watch Alphonse sleep and then, impulsively, pressed his lips to Alphonse's forehead. The boy made a noise and curled up tighter to keep the stranger at bay. Scar smiled and returned to his cot, lying upon it heavily, he closed his eyes and tried not to dream.

- Fire swept through the city, consuming everything in its path. Buildings, people, cars – they were all fuel for these hungry flames. Gunfire and screams accompanied the fire like cellists and violinists accompanied the woodwinds in a concert. Bodies lay still, white and cold, accented here and there by a brown-skinned body. Destruction was rampant as fighters tore into each other like starving wolves. Innocents were caught up in the gunfire and smoke, screaming for help before someone silenced them. It was anarchy, chaos, and not one person stopped to scream a ceasefire. But there were survivors. They ran toward a huge building he knew to be Central Command, rallying within the gates and turning to fire round after round into their enemy. Among those in the gates were the military, herding in non-combatants and wounded. The fires were increasing, licking the sky and coming closer to Central Command. No one was going to survive.

Then out of the crowd within he walked, blood streaming down his face like macabre tears. His clothes were torn and stained and his expression was blank, as if something had sealed off all of his emotions. He went past the guns and into the midst of the fray, unaware bullets were flying around him. Through him. He reached the center of the two fields in No Man's Land and his hands went to his ears, bleeding form the concussion of a grenade. All he could do was scream.

Sound was swallowed up by silence as that abused body began to glow red with blood runes. Brighter those runes glowed until one by one they simply exploded.

Alphonse screamed. "EDWARD!" -

Alphonse bolted upright, drenched in sweat from his nightmare. Without thinking, he crawled from his bed over to Scar's and sough his embrace for comfort. After a moment, Scar relented and let the younger Elric press up against his side. Alphonse closed his eyes tight to keep the tears at bay. Whatever happened, he couldn't let Edward lose control like that. He had to keep that future from happening.

Whatever it took, he had to keep it from happening.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Edward rolled onto his back and stared blearily out the window at the rays of sunlight that had woken him. He could hear Roy moving about in the kitchen and estimated it was only about nine o'clock. Groaning, the elder Elric tried to go back to sleep, only to have his plains foiled by the smell of bacon. They had taken up residence in an abandoned shack deep in the woods close to Southern Command and close to a village at the foot of a hill that provided both the high ground in Ed and Roy's favour and a vantage point for observation. It also meant Roy could easily venture down for food and try to sell the little carvings Edward made when he was bored. And Edward got bored very easily.

He'd read every book that was in the cabin and every new one Roy brought back. He did household chores and only went outside after dark. It was monotonous. And Ed hated it. But he knew it was practical and for his safety as well as the safety of those he loved. But he'd turned sixteen a week ago and he was getting restless. Roy provoked him into countless fights to be sure (little bean was always one that earned a physical response instead of verbal), and those tired out Ed enough he could sleep and leave Roy in peace.

But he was anxious for news on Alphonse and Resembool and the outcome of the war, if Envy had even gotten off his ass to do something about ending it. So Edward was full of nervous energy and most of that energy was put into making Roy's life miserable. Still, Edward was mindful enough to understand Roy's warning signs and became complacent until Roy had gotten comfortable enough in the silence. It was a vicious cycle, but perhaps Roy knew the beauty of it and so he let Edward play out his game so the boy didn't wander off.

Stretching, Edward rolled out of bed and haphazardly made his way to the small dining room where breakfast sat waiting on the table. Roy was nowhere to be seen. Grumbling, Edward made himself a cup of coffee and sat down to breakfast, ignoring the world around him until he'd gotten a decent amount of eggs, bacon, and toast in his stomach, eyed the milk with distrust and sipped on his coffee.

"You didn't drink your milk." Roy's voice deadpanned from behind the blonde.

"I hate milk," Ed snapped, sulking where he sat and hoped it passed for slouching. Roy muttered something pithy.

"I bet it's calcium deficiency that's keeping you so short," Roy said smugly. He wanted a reaction, and a reaction he got.

"Who the hell are you calling a diminutive bean sprout so tiny even ants can't see him?!"

Roy grinned wider as Edward came at him. He caught the younger man's wrists in a tight grip and hauled him so close that their bodies were touching. "I never said that."

Ed kicked out at him and tore away, and their scuffle was on in full. Roy wondered if Ed was fighting because of the short comment or because he somehow had an inkling of Roy's ulterior motives. Whatever the reason, Roy had picked this time on purpose to strike. A just-fed Ed wouldn't be much of a challenge, especially when angry. They exchanged punches and kicks and parries, Ed seriously trying to harm Roy and Roy just trying to tire out Ed. The fight must have gone on for hours before Roy managed to finally get a hold on Ed and keep it. He slammed Ed against the bedroom wall to stun him and gazed into those defiant gold eyes.

This fascination wasn't sudden. It had been gradual, with many wrong turns. Roy had spent near to four months with Edward Elric, getting to know the boy well enough he could set him off on a word or shut him up with a gesture. He knew Ed's many facets, just like Ed knew his. In such a short time, the two had become friends and Roy was certain that he, at least, wanted more. They stared at each other, Edward with his hands pinned to the wall by Roy, panting and bruised and bleeding. Then Roy licked his lips to wet them and leaned in closer, listening to Edward's breathing as it skipped and hitched. Roy leaned closer and couldn't decide if it was the beginnings of lust or panic in the elder Elric's gold eyes. Then, Roy gently pressed his lips to Ed's and lingered, savouring the boy's own taste mingled with their blood. It was short lived, the kiss, as Ed got his wits about him far faster than Roy had anticipated. His knee found a home in Roy's gut (small favours for being short, no pun intended) and the black-haired Lieutenant was forced to relinquish his hold on Edward. The blonde was gone a moment later, flushed a deep red in the cheeks. Roy indulged in a few groans as he got to his feet and braced himself against the wall, laughing softly.

Ed would be back, Roy knew, because despite the look of horror in those gold eyes, there had been an underlying sense of pleasure. Roy decided he'd have to be straightforward and just take what he wanted. Because he knew for a fact that Ed wanted it too. He just hadn't realized it yet.

Ed stopped running only when the cabin was out of sight. Then he crumpled to his knees and laughed until he cried. He carried on in this manner for a while until he'd finally tired himself laughing and sat back against a tree trunk, closing his eyes. Roy had kissed him. Granted, it was more chaste than he had imagined a kiss from Roy would be, but Ed wasn't going to be picky.

He dropped his hands in his hands and sighed. "Shit."

Ed hadn't meant to kick Roy, so he hoped he hadn't hit the man in anything terribly vital. The last thing he needed was to return to a cabin where there was an irate soldier who'd just been kicked in the balls. The blonde scrubbed his face.

"He couldn't just be juvenile, could he?" Edward asked the silent trees. "He couldn't just treat me like a kid?"

Or, perhaps he doesn't think of you as one.

The thought was a little sobering. Edward hadn't been a kid since his and Alphonse's mother had died. Oh, Granny and Winry still treated him like he was a kid, but they were family. Family didn't count. He should apologize to Roy. Yeah, that's it. Ed grinned a little. He would go apologize to Roy. He would go apologize and kiss Roy back. See what he did in retaliation.

Feeling a little bit better, Edward began to wander his way back to the cabin. It was quiet inside, as if Roy had stepped out. But Ed knew differently. He tiptoed into the house and sought out the Lieutenant Colonel and found him where he'd left him – in the bedroom. He was sprawled out on the bed that Edward usually occupied with an arm casually thrown over his eyes. He didn't indicate if he knew the blonde was there or not. Swallowing, Edward moved forward until he was close enough to smell Roy's aftershave and pressed a timid – he cursed himself for it – kiss on the black haired man's lips.

"What sort of pansy kiss was that?" Roy said mockingly. Ed glared hate into those depthless black eyes.

"See if I kiss you again!" the blonde retorted hotly.

Ed didn't get a chance to pull away; Roy grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed, wrestling him into a position where he was pinned beneath the older man. Ed snarled and struggled and cursed Roy out until the Lieutenant Colonel silenced him. This kiss was hot and soulful and Roy even used his tongue. Ed felt it in his own mouth and recoiled for a moment. It felt strange to have someone else's tongue in your mouth – you were so used to your own just lying there against your teeth that when another invaded your mouth it felt strange. The blonde let out a hiss when Roy nipped his lower lip and returned the bite in kind, albeit a little harder.

Roy snarled at him. "Bite me again and you'll regret it."

"You bit me!" Ed protested.

"I'm older. Deal with it." And Roy descended on Edward with a single-minded purpose. He trailed kisses from the boy's mouth to his neck and up to his ear, eliciting squirms and noises Roy hadn't believed possible. Still, in order to hear more Roy kept treating Ed to butterfly kisses as he worked the boy's clothes off. Maybe it was because the two of them were so focused on each other that they didn't hear the front door creak. Maybe it was because their own noises were so loud that they didn't hear the floorboards creak. Whatever the reason, neither of the lovers noticed their company until they were upon them.

Roy fought viciously despite the fact he was outnumbered and the rebels had guns pointed at him. Edward fought equally vicious, using everything available as a weapon. The same thought was going through their mind. How had the insurgents found them?

A gun fired and Roy instinctively ducked toward Edward, grabbing hold of him to try and get him to go out the bedroom window. But hammers in a dozen guns clicked and Roy froze.

"It took us a long time to find you," a nasally voice intoned. "Don't make me give the order to shoot."

Edward snarled. "If you shoot, you'll die, too."

"Depends on whom I shoot, doesn't it?"

The line of rebels parted for their leader, a smallish man with a sort of hunch to his shoulders. He looked like a rat, balding with a long moustache. He grinned at Edward, leered at Roy and chortled. "Imagine, I, Yoki, returning to headquarters with a hostage as well as the weapon!"

Roy's hand tightened on Ed's shoulder, warning him to keep quiet. "My superiors are going to look for me when I don't report in."

Yoki waved his hand in dismissal. "The Amestrian military won't be caring where you're at. Now that we have the weapon, your precious government won't exist."

Roy tightened his hold again on Ed's shoulder, trying to keep the vibrating youth – and himself – under control. "Why?" he asked. "Why do you want to destroy your own government so much?"

"They invaded our lands!" yelled one soldier. "They took our crops, our water, our homes! This government you love so much!"

"So you decided to wage war on innocent people?!" Roy roared. "To take boys like him from their homes and make them fight?"

The insurgent soldiers looked to Yoki for support. "It doesn't matter," Yoki quipped. "We have Hohenheim's weapon now and not Central. We win."

Yoki waved his hand and Roy made a desperate bid for the door. He and Edward almost made it. He almost made it free. But Edward was suddenly ripped form his grasp and Roy whirled to see one gleeful soldier struggling with the elder Elric. Roy didn't mistake the look in Ed's eyes. It told him to run.

Run, run run and never look back.

Roy cursed and ran for all he was worth, knowing who exactly to go to. The rebels wanted a war. Roy gave a grim smile as he ran.

Envy was going to give him hell.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

To describe Envy at this moment, Greed decided 'furious' would be too light a word. Envy was just sitting on his desk in full uniform, studying the report that had just been faxed over. Greed usually would be laying Envy out on that desk at this moment to make him forget the bad news, but not this time. This time, Envy needed to keep his mind on this report. Because it came from Roy, who had shown up at Southern Command bleeding rather badly from numerous bullet wounds, it meant that Edward had been captured. Roy was on his way back to Central under armed escort provided by Greed's subordinates, but that wouldn't be enough of a mollification for Envy. He wouldn't rip Roy a new hole to breathe out of, but he'd find something to take his aggression out on. Unfortunately, that something would be the rebel army, and Envy would soon have the entire Amestrian military behind him via Wrath. Bradley. Greed sighed. Whatever. The point was the rebels would fear the green-haired monster sitting there so serenely like a Lorelei.

"Envy?" Greed dared to voice the other's name, knowing full well he could become a victim of that anger boiling just beneath Envy's skin.

Dark eyes slid to him. "Yes, Greed?"

"Maybe we should step up our plans for our coup." It was suggested mildly, as if Greed were inspecting his hand of cards for the aces.

Envy was silent for a long time. "Maybe we should," he purred. "Go collect your band of misfits. You're going to locate and confiscate all of their weapons depots. Bring all finds back here."

"And you?" Greed asked, rising.

Envy grinned like a hyena.

Greed grinned in return because it was the safest thing to do and left the Brigadier General's office, releasing his held breath when he was well down the hall. As much as he loved Envy, by God that man scared him. Greed shook himself and broke into a brisk walk, not quite hurrying out of the building to the streets of Central. He abandoned military uniform for black leather pants and a furred sleeveless coat and meandered toward the back alleys that held home for many of those he'd rescued over the years. Since Dorochet, Marta, and Loa were collecting one Roy Mustang, Greed was left with the dregs. Good people, all, but Greed didn't quite trust them the way he trusted Marta, Dorochet, and Loa.

"Yo," Greed said upon entering his followers' hideaway. When all eyes fell on him, Greed gave a grin. "We've got a job to do."

Alphonse shivered against Scar, watching the rebel tanks slowly pass by. He carried for the Ishbalans bombs supplied by Envy and someone else Alphonse wasn't allowed to know. They had been asked (promised things, more than likely) to begin sabotaging the insurgents' weaponry. It was a simple request, but Alphonse wasn't stupid. Scar was keeping him close on purpose and Al knew it wasn't because the silent Ishbal native wanted a gopher to carry the bombs. The younger Elric knew something bad had happened, and while he probably instinctively knew what, he forced himself to think of a hundred other possibilities. It didn't make the boy feel any better, but it was something other than the worst to think about.

A mirror shone on the other side of the road, once, twice. Scar lifted his own mirror to reply. Then he turned to Alphonse. Without saying a word, Alphonse handed him a bomb and watched the dark-skinned man dart across the road up into the blind side of the tanks and set the bomb. Another Ishbalan crossed to Alphonse's side performing the same act. They moved quickly, without hesitation, and when Scar was back with Alphonse he looked to the boy and nodded.

Alphonse pressed the button on his remote detonator.

The forest rocked with the concussions of multiple explosions, kicking up debris and bodies as craters were left in the wake of the tanks and men. Alphonse watched numbly and wondered if Ed had felt this way when he killed people.

He didn't have time to really think about it because the soldiers that had survived the blasts were firing blindly. The Ishbalans had chosen their cover well, though, and no bullets found a target. At least, the rebels' bullets didn't. Alphonse flinched each time a shot went off and a man dropped. He wanted to cry. He wanted to go home and forget all this. Alphonse clenched his fist and stared at it. He couldn't leave. He had to be brave. Because he had to rescue his brother before… before that could happen.

Scar put a hand on Alphonse's shoulder. Alphonse looked up into the man's red eyes and only nodded. Scar stared at him a moment longer before he finally canted his head and emerged from the forest onto the trail moving with the rest of the refugee army to clean up the mess they had made. Alphonse moved to help too, though Scar only made him pick up metal debris instead of bodies and body parts. Alphonse said nothing; he particularly didn't want to see them either. He worked until Scar came to collect him and when the Ishbalans arrived back at their camp, Scar gave the younger Elric a push toward their tent. Understanding the silent order, the boy moved to first wash up and then get ready for bed.

But Alphonse couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and when Scar entered the tent, Alphonse kept very, very still. All too suddenly a large warm hand fell on his shoulder and the blonde rolled slightly to look up into crimson eyes. They stared at each other for a long time before Scar shrugged and bent down, capturing Alphonse's mouth and claiming it. Alphonse squeaked and squirmed in an attempt to get away. It was happening so fast and Scar refused to let the younger Elric escape, intent on taking what he wanted with complete disregard to Alphonse's wishes.

The kiss lasted only a few moments – to Alphonse it seemed an eternity – and Scar pulled back, simply staring at the red-faced, panting boy. Scar simply picked Alphonse up then and shifted to lay beside and half-beneath the smaller, holding him tightly. Somehow, Alphonse found it far easier to sleep.

And he couldn't help but wonder why Scar chose to stop.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Ed screamed in pain as electricity was sent through his body. The boy had a high threshold for pain before he started to actually make noise and writhe, but these sadistic bastards seemed to always go a step beyond. Envy would've been proud. Pissed, but proud. They'd gone on like this for hours. Edward hadn't eaten, hadn't been given any fluids, hadn't been given any respite. The only thing that kept him conscious was anger and the taste of his own blood. He had resisted initially. But after days of torture and starvation, Edward had figured out if he cringed and whimpered a little, he could get some food and water. Cringe and whimper a little more, and they wouldn't put in the sedative that knocked him on his ass if he had too much of it. Today, though, he'd resisted a little just to gauge their reactions. He listened, eagerly, because he knew that Roy hadn't been captured or killed, so Envy would be doing something to retaliate. He would be a final priority, he knew, not out of hated (and Envy certainly resented him) but out of practicality. Alphonse would have to be secured first, and then Envy would have to make the insurgents desperate enough to use Edward prematurely.

And watching the way things were going, his deployment was looking to be sooner rather than later.

Edward really didn't pity these people. It was a huge tangled web they were all caught up in. The whole war had begun because the Amestrian government had gone into these people's homes and took everything because the pompous politicians had used up all their own supplies and craved more. The rebels were just fighting back. They would lose, because the military was just superior, and because the military's ranking officers were Envy's… comrades. And Ed knew one of them had always wanted to rule. Whether it would be better or worse, Edward didn't know, but this war would stop. The blonde slumped when the current stopped coursing through his system and panted. Right now, he had to count on others to get the job done. All he could do was delay the inevitable and hope he could give Envy enough time to do whatever it was he needed to do. He feigned unconsciousness for a moment, wanting to catch his breath before they deigned to shock him again.

"You know," came a voice from above, crackling with static, "this is only making it worse for you. What do you have to live for, Edward?"

Gold eyes cracked open to stare at the one-way glass above his head. "Want a list?" he spat.

Vicious laughter. "Is it your brother?"

Edward snarled.

"Don't worry about little Alphonse. He's in a better place now." The voice was smiling. "Bombs, Edward. Your precious Amestrian military blew him to pieces."

Edward stared, blank. It was a lie. He knew it was a lie. Alphonse was safe with the Ishbalans. He had to be. Envy wouldn't let anything bad happen to Alphonse and neither would Scar.

"Boom." The voice was saying. "One after another. Don't believe me?"

An image flickered on the one-way mirror. Edward stared at it. As much as he knew it had to be a lie, the images weren't. They depicted a mess of tanks and bodies, of Ishbalans picking through the wreckage. Edward took it for what it was – propaganda, of course – but he saw Scar there. Alone.

It was a lie.

Had to be a lie.

Lie.

Lie.

LIE.

Edward let out a primal scream of rage and was silenced when the current of electricity shot back through his body. He writhed, using the pain in his body and in his heart to fuel his rage. Despite the obvious lie, Alphonse wasn't in the image. Only Scar was. Alone.

Edward shut down completely after a few more moments, seeing without seeing, hearing without hearing. Only when his skin begin to etch out red runes did the laughter begin.

Alphonse hurried after the Ishbalan unit he was with, hearing gunfire behind him. They had ambushed another convoy, always moving and whittling out the insurgent numbers. The unit he was with always seemed to get hit the worst, though the Ishbalans were masterful at escaping with only minor injuries. He slid down an embankment and hurried after his friends, trying his best not to lag behind. Scar had placed him as close to the fighting as he could. His reasoning was that Alphonse would be safer the closer he was to danger, and Alphonse wished he could dent Scar's head with a stick. So far, the Ishbalan monk had been proven right, but all the Ishbalans fighting were now heading to Central as per Scar's – or Envy's – orders.

Alphonse had gotten to read Envy's letter and unfortunately, Alphonse understood the code his eldest brother had used. Edward had been captured. Fall back to Central. We're having a coup so come join the party. Alphonse shook his head. For being related, they certainly were very different. Still, Central was defensible, and with the military knuckling down for their own coup, Central was probably the safest place to be.

If only because Envy was there.

Alphonse slid into a hastily dug trench and made his way to where Scar was waiting. He passed the older man with only a glance and got a nod in return. Others in the trench passed by the large Ishbalan as well, moving toward hidden trucks. Alphonse was there first, helping the wounded into the covered backs as he watched the forest line behind him suddenly erupt in flame. One by one trucks filled with people started up and pulled out and still Alphonse waited. He was holding the truck back, no doubt causing some to begin to panic. If they were, he couldn't tell, but he felt their relief when Scar appeared. He pulled himself onto the truck and nodded at the driver. As the truck rumbled away, the trenches they'd dug suddenly exploded, and men and machines went flying into the air.

Scar gave a derisive snort and looked at Alphonse. "You okay?"

Alphonse smiled. "Dirty and bruised, but otherwise, I'm just fine."

Scar made a noise and simply draped an arm around the boy. Alphonse was grateful for the strong arm around his shoulders. Carefully, he settled his head on Scar's chest and tried to sleep. Central was less than a day away, and Alphonse was sure he was going to get very little sleep from here on out. Scar woke him almost three hours later so he could stretch his legs and get something to eat while the wounded were treated. Alphonse didn't wander far from the trucks, always keeping in sight of Scar. The last thing anyone needed now was for Alphonse to be captured too. Alphonse looked up at Scar when the red-eyed man set a hand on his arm. The boy tried to smile, but Scar's stern gaze never softened. Alphonse gave up, eventually, and sighed.

"We'll get Edward back," Scar rumbled. Alphonse jumped against him at those words, but Scar said nothing to indicate he felt the movement. "Have faith."

"I do." Alphonse whispered. "I do. But it hurts. All this fighting and nothing to show for it."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Perhaps we Ishbalan are fighting for a pipe dream, but we are fighting. Your brothers, too, are fighting. Each man has his own path to walk, Alphonse, and while it may look bleak for a while, there is always victory."

"You really believe that, don't you?"

Scar cracked a smile. "I believe in plenty. The question is, do you?"

Alphonse looked up at Scar in askance but found his mouth sealed by a rough kiss. Hands splayed upon his back, pulling him closer and while Alphonse initially fought, heat drove him to cling to the older man as he was subjected to one kiss after another if only so he wouldn't fall down when Scar drew back. The Ishbalan monk held onto the youngest Elric casually, as if he hadn't just disrupted the boy's cognitive ability. Scar bent to whisper in Alphonse's ear.

"When we reach Central," he purred, eliciting shivers, "I expect an answer."

"What kind of answer?" Alphonse whispered. Scar shrugged and turned, leaving Alphonse alone and fighting away teenage hormones. Perhaps it was for the best that the Ishbalans lingered for a while; it gave Alphonse time to get his body under control and find a place in his mind he could hide in when Scar came close to him. The whole ride to Central, Alphonse mulled over his answer – or what his answer would be – and tried to keep from looking at Scar.

Of course, the Ishbalan found an excuse to touch Alphonse, and the younger Elric bit the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting. Scar was doing it on purpose, and Alphonse wanted to hit him. Problem was it felt so good, those touches, that Alphonse decided to give the older man a taste of his own medicine. Then it was Scar who was avoiding Alphonse and the boy seemed proud of his petty victory. All too soon, Central loomed on the horizon, a cloak of ash-black smoke hanging over it. Bodies lay still, cold and white, and here and there was the sound of gunfire. Buildings were bombed out, black, soulless things that made Alphonse think of graves. Some were, and the boy could see limbs buried here and there. He only hoped his friends and brother weren't among those dead.

The trucks ambled through the streets, slowly moving toward the Command building. Soldiers in blue uniform hurried here and there, saluting at the trucks and pointing out the safe roads. One by one the trucks rumbled into the main courtyard of the Central Command and followed the waving hands to where the medics waited. Alphonse leapt down the first chance he got, moving with Scar, hoping the Ishbalan would take him to see Envy. It turned out to be the other way around, as Envy and Greed exited the building, the former making a beeline for Alphonse. The blonde fought with instinct to run and stood his ground as Envy came at him, blinking when the green-haired man hugged him. It was a quick hug and probably the only bit of affection Alphonse was going to get.

"You okay?" Greed asked Alphonse as Envy made hissing noises.

Alphonse nodded. "Banged and bruised, but I'm fine."

Envy sputtered a little bit, mocking his younger brother it seemed. He bristled a moment later, glaring at Greed who simply held up his hands in surrender.

"Alphonse, get inside and get cleaned up. Put a uniform on," Envy's glare silenced any protest, "and you're going to work in the medic wing."

Alphonse sighed. "And your coup?"

"Progressing." Greed said almost curtly. He pointed toward the door. "Go."

Alphonse nodded and hurried within the building. It Greed or Envy noticed Scar following, neither said a word.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Roy was in a sour mood. He'd healed quickly from his wounds, but he hadn't been allowed to go back in the field. And for good reason, since he wouldn't obey orders and run off to find Ed. But he hung around Central because Greed's subordinates were on him like white on rice and he doubted they'd let him get beyond the Central Command compound.

So imagine his relief when he saw Alphonse walking into the building with his Ishbalan bodyguard trailing not too far behind.

Alphonse's face brightened considerably when he spotted Roy and hurried over to the black-haired soldier, catching him in a hug. Roy patted Alphonse's head and sighed.

"You're okay?" he asked the younger Elric.

"I'm alright." Alphonse replied with a smile. "Everyone's preparing for the end of it. Envy's got the last dregs of the coup to deal with and then… when Ed… comes…" Alphonse trailed off and looked away.

Roy heaved a silent breath. "I won't let anything happen to Ed. You just follow any orders Envy gives you and keep your head down."

Alphonse nodded slowly. "You be careful too."

Roy's eyes flicked to Scar and back to Alphonse. "I don't think I have much to worry about."

Alphonse blinked but nodded and Roy simply sidestepped him, moving toward Scar. The Ishbalan said nothing to the Lieutenant Colonel, but he dipped his head in an understanding nod. Roy's sour mood brightened a little when he stepped outside and listened to orders being barked. He followed the voice to find Hawkeye, the blonde woman pointing soldiers in different directions. Her eyes flashed when she saw Roy, and she saluted him quickly. Roy shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and moved to stand beside her.

"I miss anything?" he asked.

"Nothing beyond the usual. The government's holed themselves up in the president's residence, and Envy's fiends have moved out to locate them." Riza replied, eyes not once wavering.

Roy hummed. "And we're here."

"The fighting is going to be done here," Riza replied. "Be grateful Envy didn't order you to the backwater."

"This is the end, huh?" Roy asked. "We go from fighting a war of self-invasion to fighting a revolution to fighting for peace." Roy shook his head. "It's almost laughable in a way."

Hawkeye shrugged. "We get through it and we relax."

Roy nodded and looked around at the wounded and the whole soldiers hurrying to put up barricades. They had to get through this. If only because Roy had something left to do. The black-haired soldier left his subordinate then and sought out the mastermind behind this plot. It he couldn't go after the bastards who held Edward captive then he could certainly shoot at them.

Alphonse settled in the hot water and allowed himself to finally cry. All the pent up emotions came out in these tears and when he was finished, the younger Elric certainly felt better. He had to allow himself this moment of weakness if only because he would go mad if he kept it inside any longer than he already had. He scrubbed his face hard to erase all the signs of tears and took calming breaths. Even from this room, he could hear guns and bombs, and he sank lower into the water until all he could hear was his own heartbeat.

And even that sounded frightening to him.

He spent a long while in the rub and only when the water grew cold did Alphonse get out. He was pruned, certainly, but he figured it would be the last time he got to feel like this for a little while. Alphonse dried quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist before he left the bathroom, moving toward the narrow bed on which he had set his blue military uniform.

The uniform wasn't there.

But Scar was.

Alphonse flushed bright red. "What are you doing here?"

Scar simply looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. He said nothing, but then Scar never needed to say very much to make Alphonse squirm. The Ishbalan simply raised his hand, palm up, and beckoned the fifteen-year-old forward. Swallowing loudly, Alphonse took one hesitant step after another until he was standing between Scar's legs.

The Ishbalan studied Alphonse for a while, not moving, and when the boy began to shiver with cold, he raised his hands to settled them on the boy's hips. He teased off the towel and left Alphonse naked and vulnerable before his eyes. Scar took note of the boy's blush and simply leaned forward, tongue darting out to lap at one dusky nipple. Alphonse yelped and tried to pull away, but Scar's hands kept him still. Over and over that tongue lapped at first the left, then the right nipple until Alphonse was sure he would die of blood loss. Both nubs were hard and erect, much like another part of his anatomy.

Scar didn't waste any time; he wrapped his hand around the boy's cock and began to stroke him, holding him in place with the hand on his hip and his mouth at his chest. Alphonse trembled under the elder's ministrations, panting and gasping, trying not to make too loud a noise. The last thing they needed was someone walking in on them – especially Envy. Alphonse's eyes fell from Scar's head to his shoulders and flushed red once more when he noted the tent in the man's pants.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alphonse whispered, hands grabbing onto those powerful shoulders to steady himself when Scar pulled him forward onto his lap.

Scar simply grunted and continued assaulting Alphonse's body with his mouth. Alphonse squirmed and writhed and gasped as Scar pulled his hips down onto that bulge, creating such sweet friction that the younger Elric couldn't help but cry out. Scar's mouth captured his roughly to silence him and the Ishbalan shifted to lay Alphonse out on the bed. Holding the boy down with a large hand on his sternum, Scar moved to pull off his pants, leaving him bare from the waist down. Alphonse tensed a little as his golden gaze drifted down from the Ishbalan's face to between his legs.

Alphonse thought his gulp was audible.

Scar's lips twitched in a smirk as he climbed onto the bed and nudged Alphonse's legs apart with his knees. He bent to kiss his small lover again and simply purred.

Suddenly Alphonse understood what Scar meant to do, and he also understood that no words were going to pass between them. Scar nipped his lip and Alphonse nipped back, certainly not going to lay there and take it. His retaliation was met by a chuckle and Scar trailed his tongue down Alphonse's neck. The boy whined and gasped as he felt something exploring the pucker between his legs. Alphonse squirmed.

Scar's finger pushed inside him, dry and large and it hurt but Alphonse didn't want Scar to stop. He tugged on the Ishbalan's shoulders to make him move, and whimpered into the resulting kiss as that dry digit pulled out and pushed back in, joined by another. Those digits scissored and Alphonse's nails dug into brown flesh as pain lanced up his spine. It was quickly replaced by pleasure when Scar thrust those two digits into Alphonse's body, striking something deep that overrode Alphonse's want for it to stop. Then those digits pulled out and Scar pulled Alphonse up, lips brushing against his ear.

"Make it wet, Alphonse," Scar purred. "Make it nice and wet."

Alphonse wondered if he was going to hemorrhage as Scar's hand directed his head down to the Ishbalan's swollen cock. Having no idea what to do, Alphonse took the hardened shaft in his hands and tentatively touched his tongue to the head. Alphonse tried not to gag at the rubbery feel of it, but Scar seemed in no hurry to fuck Alphonse's mouth. The boy explored texture and taste and grew brave enough to take the head of Scar's cock into his mouth.

It choked him, so he didn't keep it in his mouth for too long, but his efforts were appreciated as indicated by a finger finding its way inside of him again. Alphonse mewled helplessly as his ass was mercilessly plundered and his mouth was otherwise occupied. It was Scar who lost control first, pulling Alphonse away from him and pushing him down onto the bed. The younger Elric didn't know what to do, but then, his input wasn't required. Scar's hands found holds beneath the boy's knees and lifted him, folding him near in half. Scar didn't ask if Alphonse was ready and Alphonse didn't beg for Scar to stop. Scar simply rolled his hips forward.

Alphonse bit his lower lip to keep from screaming as his sphincter stretched to allow Scar into his body. A moment later and he had fully sheathed the Ishbalan inside his ass. It hurt, badly, and Alphonse clung to Scar's arms as the man pulled out and pushed back in. It took a few thrusts before the pain began to ebb and pleasure rose in its place and Alphonse's legs spread wider to get his lover deeper. Scar was only too happy to oblige the boy and picked up his pace until Alphonse yipped out his name. The pace slowed considerably then, Scar simply making Alphonse feel, and Alphonse couldn't help his noises when Scar struck that perfect place inside of him.

When Alphonse began to tightened and pulse around the cock inside him, Scar folded the boy in half once more and pounded into him, slamming into him so hard the bed itself rocked into the wall. Alphonse could only cling and pant, unable to draw breath to scream like he wanted. Then Scar slammed deep and this time Alphonse did scream, and his stomach and chest grew hot and sticky as the boy came. Not even a minute later, Alphonse felt the flesh inside his rectum burn as Scar came inside of him. They lay together for a few moments to catch their breath before Scar finally pulled his softening member from his lover's body and watched, pleased, as his semen began to dribble out of that abused hole. He noted blood, too, but there was no need to alarm Alphonse.

"Scar?" Alphonse whispered.

Scar knew what the boy wanted to hear, but he couldn't say the words. Instead, he placed his hand on Alphonse's heart and was surprised when he felt that small body relax.

"Now I have to take another bath," Alphonse complained softly. Scar laughed softly.

"Perhaps I should join you." He muttered and scooped the boy off the bed.

As they lay in the warm water, they heard the first cannon go off in the sudden silence. Their time up, Scar gave Alphonse a deep kiss and let the boy go. He, too, rose from the water and moved to dress, smiling grimly.

Today, this war would end.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Lust daintily slung the blood from her long nails and calmly picked up her radio, eyeing Gluttony as she did so. Before the pudgy puppy-man could begin his feast, she clucked at him in reprimand. He pouted at her, but Lust calmly shook her head and smiled.

"Let me get permission first, Gluttony," Lust crooned. She lifted the radio to her mouth and smiled. "Envy?"

The radio crackled with static.

"Is it done?"

Lust nodded though she knew Envy couldn't see. "It's done. The new Fuhrer should be ready to end this silly little game."

"Lust!"

"In a minute, Gluttony," Lust replied with inexhaustible patience.

Envy chuckled. "He can, says the Fuhrer. Hurry back, or you'll miss the fun."

"Can't have that, can we?" Lust whispered as she tucked her radio back into its holster. "Gluttony!"

"Yes, Lust?" Gluttony asked in an excited voice.

"Clean up, darling," Lust hummed. "Don't take too long though."

Gluttony giggled and began his feast, not caring that the men he was devouring were still quite alive. Lust examined her nails and smiled, buffing one so it shone pristine like the rest. Her dark gaze moved to linger on the scenery outside the suite window, her ruby lips lifting into a gentle smile. She raised her right hand as if in salute.

"To victory," she purred.

"We're pinned down – we can't even get a moment to breath let alone shoot off a mortar!"

"They're ringed in! Anyone got that sniper?"

It was chaos. Even Yoki knew it. Those dammed soldiers had anticipated every move his superiors chose to make. Each blue uniform was working like a well-oiled machine. Their lines were unbreakable, and their wounded and dead were hauled away before casualties ran too high. Somewhere there was a sniper taking a shot and changing position, avoiding detection. And then there were those damned Ishbalans…

Yoki heaved in a breath and turned his beady gaze onto the boy who sat calmly beside him. He was supposed to wait to use the weapon, but his men were dying while the military dogs were exceeding expectations. He had to use the weapon. He would send the boy in and of course the military would welcome him. Then, he would destroy them all. Yoki giggled uncontrollably as he turned to the boy, reaching out to stroke blonde hair.

"Go now," Yoki whispered. "Go and destroy them. Show them that we're to be feared!"

Those gold eyes looked at him blankly, and Yoki was quite unnerved by the something lurking in the depths of those orbs. Yoki's arm whipped out and struck the side of that pretty face, averting that gold gaze and creating a bruise that would smart for days if one could feel it. Fortunately or unfortunately, the weapon couldn't feel a damn thing. It didn't respond to the strike in any violent way, instead sliding off its perch to wander through the front lines and across No Man's Land toward the Central Command Headquarters. Yoki watched in glee but that glee was quickly squashed when the military opened fire on the insurgents with mortars and cannons. Yoki watched helplessly as his men died around him, but still the weapon marched on as if it didn't notice the bullets or bombs.

Then the weapon crossed into enemy territory and Yoki squealed with glee as the red runes on the weapon's flesh began to pulse with a dangerous light, almost like a timer ticking down on a bomb.

It seemed then like the entire field hushed, though bullets and mortars continued to fly. The weapon continued moving until it had nearly crossed the front line barricades. A few moments more and Central Command would be a giant smear on the lot. Yoki watched with perverse glee, hands clapping together as though he was cheering the weapon on.

But as all hasty plans go awry, Yoki watched in abject horror as a blonde boy broke free of the front lines and ran toward the weapon, grabbing it in a hug and screaming. At least, that's what it looked like to Yoki. But for a moment those runes flared brighter and he hoped that the weapon would do its duty. Perhaps 'hope' was too strong a word.

Yoki watched open-mouthed as those red runes began to glow bright before fading away, watched as the weapon slumped in the other boy's arms and before he could give the order to fire, the Ishbalans had formed a tight circle around the two boys. By the time the insurgents got their wits back about them, the Ishbalans and the boys were well within the military's perimeter. In the short silence that followed, Yoki imagined he heard a snarl, much akin to a dragon's roar. It rattled him more than he would care to admit and without further preamble, Yoki fled the front lines. Not a minute after Yoki's abandonment, the military coupled with the Ishbalans surged out of the walls of Central Command and surrounded Yoki's abandoned forces.

What was left of them, anyway.

Greed stood with his hands in his pockets, watching with a hooded gaze as the prisoners were led by him. "You're going?"

Envy's lips drew back in a snarl. "They broke the Rule."

Greed's dark eyes fell on the shadow thrown beside him and lifted a hand in salute. "Give them hell."

"I intend to."

Greed rubbed the back of his neck as he felt Envy simply vanish and couldn't help the deadly grin he flashed at the insurgents. There were only two things in the world that Greed feared; the first was entrapment, and the second was far, far more deadly and frightening than the former.

Envy was Envy for a -reason-.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Blood gushed as Envy glided his way through the insurgent base, joyfully killing anyone he came across. The grunts and subordinates received a quick death – if you could call bleeding out quick – while the officers and those in command were torn limb from limb. Envy took pride in his work, giggling like a madman as he swept through the base like a wildfire, slowly making his way toward the heart of the building where his true quarry lay. Bullets had stopped being a deterrent for him long ago and it struck fear into the hearts of the soldiers as they watched this monster creep forward, ready to kill them.

Envy supposed he would have to thank Hohenheim at some point for the gift of immortality. Maybe by cutting his heart out instead of tearing it out.

Envy had cruelty down to a science. He loved to experiment with his skills and measure out how long it took an individual to die. But he was impatient today, because they had broken the Rule. The Rule was simply this: The Elric brothers belonged to Envy. Only Envy was allowed to hurt them physically and mentally. Only Envy was allowed to be mean to them. They where his, by blood and because Envy said so.

So those who violated the Rule died.

He'd let the forced conscription pass because he knew where Ed would always be and he'd let certain other transgressions go simply because Ed and Alphonse hadn't been scarred by them. This, however, would have a hefty debt. Envy glided easily down the hallways, humming Ode to Joy as he systematically checked every room and killed whomever was within. Word of his arrival had spread throughout the entire base and he caught many who were trying to flee.

They all died.

He made sure to search the entire base before he angled toward the command room where his real prey waited. They would be armed, expecting him to go through the door. Too many holes, and Envy would certainly need help. Black eyes drifted up to a grate on the wall.

Perfect.

"He's going to come here!" Yoki squealed, sweating with panic. "We have to get out here!"

His commanders stared at him for a long while. Then one lifted a pistol and calmly shot him between the eyes. They began to whisper among themselves about the possibility of having an immortal soldier on their side, especially one as vicious as this. Envy listened with a snarl and quietly pried open the duct grate, slipping through to land behind a bulky man. Sighing in disappointment, Envy quickly snapped the man's neck and propped him up even as he sagged. A plan was quietly forming in his head and once he had his first victim supported, he kept low and darted to the control console. Thin fingers pressed a sequence of keys as fast as he could, locking the door and blowing the lights so they flickered. He darted away from the console, cackling.

That was what drove the insurgent leaders into a panic.

And when they discovered one of their own dead, well that was just icing on the cake.

Envy watched in glee as they panicked, blaming one another until all had weapons drawn on each other. It would be a firing squad; Envy giggled softly. He crept forward and raised himself behind a woman in the dark, concealing himself with every flicker.

"They know it's you," he whispered. "They know you're the one who unleashed the monster hunting you."

She was trembling now, fingering the trigger of her firearm as she leveled it at the man across from her. "It wasn't me."

"But they know," Envy crooned again. "They're going to kill you."

Envy ducked down and scurried for cover as the woman pulled the trigger; the gun spat out fire and lead and the man across from her dropped. His gun went off before he died, catching the woman's jaw and blasting her brain out the back of her skull.

"Stop!" the second woman snarled shrilly. "Stop it. We can't afford to distrust each other. We all know it wasn't any of us."

"How do you propose to escape then?" asked one of the remaining men. "We're trapped in here! Three of us are dead!"

"But we four are alive and if we work together we can get out alive."

This time Envy did cackle out loud.

"Escape?" he crooned as he rose from his shadowed hiding place. "What makes you think you'll get out alive?"

A bullet blasted through his forehead; Envy dropped to the floor and did not move. When the remaining four breathed a collective sigh of relief, Envy began to laugh. He picked himself up, felt the bullet wedge itself out of the wound as it closed, and turned a smoldering, hateful gaze on the four, especially the woman that had shot him.

"Now that was just mean," Envy said lightly. Before they could fire at him, he moved, darting toward his next victim: the woman that had put a bullet between his eyes. His nails pricked her jugular before she realized he was choking her. "Want to know why I'm going to kill you?"

The woman fumbled with her pistol. Envy tore out her throat, proudly holding her windpipe in his hand. "I guess not." He hummed joyously. The three remaining men opened fire in a panic, but Envy was so incensed he barely felt the bite of bullets whether they actually struck him or grazed him. Windpipe in hand, he leapt upon the closest man and strangled him, using him as a meat shield as bullets flew at him. He felt the windpipe tear when he applied too much pressure and Envy bemoaned the loss of his gruesome weapon. But there were still two more to kill. He dropped the body he held to charge the two ahead of him, one firing blindly in the flickering light, the other trying desperately to reload.

Envy cackled with maniacal glee as he charged the one firing. Greed would call him an idiot for the move, but Envy knew those bullets would keep coming. At least the idiot who was reloading was too busy pissing his pants to function properly.

Envy leapt upon the man who was firing at him and did an upside-down pirouette to clamp his hands on either side of the man's head. As he came down, Envy threw his body into a violent twist and felt hot spray against his back when he landed. A moment later, Envy realized he still had the man's head grasped firmly in his hands. He blinked at his grisly prize for a moment, turning when he heard the click of a clip sliding into place. Before the last man could load a bullet into the chamber, Envy chucked the decapitated head at him and quickly followed.

The man shrieked and brought his arms up to deflect the head, and by the time he realized his mistake, Envy was already within his defenses. The green-haired man's fist punched clean through the last man's chest, breaking clean through the ribs, a lung, and out the other side. Envy grinned a little as he watched blood bubble from the man's mouth.

"Want to know why?" Envy asked the dying man. He withdrew his hand – and the lung – and grinned down a the dead. "Because you fucked with what's mine, get me?"

Envy wasn't expecting a response and didn't quite care. He simply moved to the control console and began pulling wires until sparks caught and the entire room began to catch fire. Envy left that place laughing, drenched in blood and gore.

When he returned to Central he found that Greed had already drawn a bath for him and set out fresh clothes. Whatever the Colonel was doing now was by the new Fuhrer's order. Most of the civilians would never find out the change in government. That suited Envy just fine. He sank low in the hot water and decided to let the others handle the clean up. He just finished his fair share of the work after all.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Edward leaned against the windowsill of his bedroom, staring out at the streets of Central. He hadn't been allowed to go back to Resembool like Alphonse had, instead kept prisoner in a townhouse room belonging to Roy Mustang. He was sure it was Envy's doing, considering the military was doing a final cleansing of surviving insurgents throughout Amestris. The seventeen-year-old sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, bored and tired of reading. He just wanted to go home and put all of this behind him. Of course, that was impossible given his current situation, but his imprisonment wasn't so bad. He was able to go outside when Roy or one of Greed's subordinates came to take him.

He would never say he felt like a dog when they did that.

Of course, he had access to all the books he could possibly need and he wasn't completely a prisoner in the sense of the word. It just felt nice to complain. Speaking of complaining, he certainly had a few choice words for that bastard Colonel when he came home. With his promotion, Roy had been able to change his way of living, but instead of hiring a fucking maid, he treated Edward as one. Ed felt ready to tear out the bastard's eyes. Instead, he gave a frustrated, strangled yell and moved to flop onto his bed, grabbing at his pillow and kicking his feet like he was a child, glowering at the closed door of the room. He buried his face in his pillow a moment later and heaved a sigh.

"Bored." Ed moaned.

He remembered everything that had happened in a detached sort of way, remembered Alphonse hugging him, remembered Roy's chaste kiss – and decided he shouldn't have since it only made him flush and his body react. Roy wouldn't be home for another five hours at the least and Ed wasn't about to use his hand. Envy would make fun of him if he knew. Ed rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling – the same ceiling he'd stared at for the past year. There was nothing else to do. Edward sat up and kicked his feet. Maybe he would try cooking again. Granted, he could only make the basest of meals, but he was getting better. The only thing that held him back was the fact Roy never bought groceries, so rarely was he home. They'd all go bad before he got around to using them. Edward got up from his bed to go wander to the kitchen, hoping there would be something to play in. He stood at the top of the stairs as the front door opened to admit one Roy Mustang into the house. Roy looked just shy of haggard and barely offered Edward a greeting as he ambled upstairs and disappeared into his bedroom.

A moment later, the shower started.

Ed ground his teeth and went down into the kitchen.

Exploring he found strawberries and a bar of sweet chocolate and decided he wouldn't get any better fare if he tried. So he melted down the chocolate in a saucepan and sat down to his bounty about the same time the shower turned off. He was through his fifth chocolate covered strawberry when Roy came into the kitchen, staring at the blonde and his choice of dinner.

"Maybe if you remembered to go grocery shopping," Ed snarled as the Colonel raised an eyebrow.

The sentence hunt in the air. Ed swallowed. Roy approached. The clattering chair started it all and Ed never made it out of the kitchen. The teenager found himself flat on his back on the kitchen table and Roy between his legs.

"Maybe I don't go grocery shopping so I can keep you around." Roy snarled.

"Why are you so pissy?"

"Because for the past year I've been wanting to fuck you and your goddamned brother always finds a reason to keep me away from you."

Ed burst out laughing and cried out when Roy sank his teeth into his pulse. Edward squirmed beneath Roy, but the Colonel had situated his weight over Ed to keep the boy pinned. The blonde was at his utter mercy, and Edward knew it. Kiss after kiss seared the blonde's skin and Ed wondered when his pants had made it across the room without him knowing.

"Last time we were interrupted," Roy's voice was a purr and Edward squirmed.

"What makes you think we won't be this time?" Ed asked.

Roy pushed a strawberry into Ed's mouth. "Put your mouth to better use."

Ed choked around the strawberry as Roy's left hand slid up his abdomen and under his shirt, index and thumb tweaking his nipple into a hardened nub. If that wasn't enough, Roy leaned up to pull the saucepan of melted chocolate closer to him. Ed watched in a mix of horror and excitement as Roy's fingers disappeared into that melted chocolate and then lifted out to dribble the sticky sweet substance over Ed's stomach, abdomen, and then over the boy's cock. If he hadn't been fully hard with just the touches, then Ed most certainly was at the first drip of the hot chocolate. And if that wasn't enough for the boy, Roy's tongue did him the honour of cleaning him of that chocolate.

Ed squirmed and writhed and whimpered, all under Roy's ministrations. The more he squirmed, the more chocolate that damned Colonel used on him. Finally, Roy cleaned Ed of all traces of chocolate and gave the blonde that irritating smirk.

"Bed, Edward."

Ed spluttered. "You're making me WALK there?! Like this?"

"Why not?" Roy asked, already abandoning the kitchen for the bedroom.

Grumbling, Ed followed and made sure to take his pants with him. When he reached the Colonel's bedroom, he found himself suddenly tossed onto the bed and stripped of his shirt. Roy's mouth was hot and demanding on Ed's own and the blonde couldn't help the cry that escaped him as Roy pushed his right leg up, exposing him. Then slickened – and goddamn TALENTED – fingers pressed into Ed's passage, slipping in at least three. Ed arched and yelled and Roy encouraged it by slamming those three digits deeper into the boy's body.

Ed was panting by the time Roy began to scissor his fingers to stretch him, and somewhere in the middle of this Ed had come, eliciting a laugh from Roy. Possessing enough of a mind to retaliate, Ed bit Roy's neck and left a bright bruise. For that, Ed found himself on his stomach, ass in the air and invaded by Roy's tongue. The blonde gripped the blankets beneath him and cursed loudly as his lover's tongue moved against the tight muscles of his sphincter.

Roy chuckled. "Relax Edward." He rubbed his thumb over the boy's stretched hole and pushed the tip inside, laughing as the boy jumped.

"Relax?!" Ed yelled over his shoulder. "You don't have fingers up your ass, so don't tell me to relax!"

Roy laughed out loud this time and flipped Edward onto his back, wanting to see the expression in those gold eyes. They were burning with love and lust and heated anger and Roy loved it. He hooked his arms under his small lover's knees and bent him near in half, positioning the head of his cock against Ed's entrance. He didn't ask if the boy was ready; he simply shoved in and felt the boy beneath him arch as he was fully sheathed in that tight heat.

The black-haired man began to move, pounding his lover into the sheets, listening to the cries he drew with pleasure. He kept up a fast tempo until he felt Ed tighten around him and slowed down to let Ed cool down, then picked up the pace again. He repeated this five more times before Ed had enough and bit his shoulder. Roy's hand slid between them and stroked Ed in time with his thrusts, feeling hot ribbons of precome against his fingers. Then Ed tossed his head back and yelled Roy's name, and Roy felt those tight hot muscles of Ed's passage clamp down on him, pulsing with every heartbeat as the boy came over Roy's hand.

Roy wasn't far behind, and after a few more hard thrusts, he felt his balls tighten and his body tense as he released load after load of semen into his lover. Ed lay beneath him panting, covered in cooling sweat and seed, and after a moment of utter calm, Roy pulled his softening member from Edward's body and rolled to the side to lay beside him. Only when Ed began to shiver did Roy pull him close and draw the quilt over them, making sure to keep the blonde close.

"Roy?" Ed's voice was sleepy, tired.

"Mmh?"

"Can we say it?"

Roy rolled slightly to look at Ed's gold eyes. He sighed and kissed his blonde lover. "Go to sleep."

Roy stayed awake to listen to protest, but Edward simply curled up against him. The black-haired man tangled his fingers in blonde hair and smiled.

Tomorrow, he'd tell Ed he loved him.

Tomorrow, he'd let Ed say it back.

Tomorrow.

Roy waited until Ed was fast asleep before he rolled out of bed and quietly padded to the bureau, pulling open the bottom drawer as soundlessly as he could. There, under all his socks, lay the package Envy had given him nearly a year ago. He pulled the box up and slowly tore through the tape holding the cardboard shut. He opened up the box, and frowned when he found only a rolled up piece of paper. He slowly unfurled it, then hurriedly caught two simple silver bands in his other hand. He stared at the bands, then looked at the missive.

'When the day comes that you realize what's most important in the world, never, ever let it go. – Ein Elric. P.S. Don't even think that this gets you out of assigned duty, Mustang.'

Roy blinked at the silver bands and the letter, at the postscript, then over at Ed still sleeping peacefully. "Screw you, Envy." He dropped the paper and rings back into the box. He slammed the drawer shut. He crawled back into bed and curled around Edward. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Tomorrow.


End file.
